She's Your Baby, Where's My Baby?
by Butterfly Dancing
Summary: Final Chapter added Babe cannot stand it any longer and on one stormy night, finally tells Bianca about her baby being alive. After mother and daughter reunite, Bianca has the feeling that Babe's baby boy is still alive and the search is on.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Your Baby  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Summary: Babe finds the courage to tell Bianca about Miranda. After Bianca has Miranda, Babe, Kendall, JR, Adam, David, and the whole town bands together to find baby boy Chandler.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own All My Children nor it's characters.  
  
AN: Takes place after the week of June 28th-July 2nd. Babe has fully recovered from her drug overdose. I don't know what else to call it, besides JR trying to hurt her.  
  
Babe put a hand to the tiny cheek, feeling the soft skin. Her hand trailed to the little stomach where the baby's chest went up and down with each sweet, innocent breath. This beautiful little creature with rosy cheeks and a beautiful smile warmed her heart but it also made her ache with hurt, guilt, and regret. She knew she had to tell this horrible secret. It was killing her not to tell anyone.  
  
"Sweet little Miranda." She whispered softly. "What am I going to do?"  
  
It had been a couple weeks since Babe had been home from the hospital after the mysterious drugging incident. She still had no idea who would want to hurt her. Her father, David, she still couldn't believe it, had saved her and when she opened her eyes and saw him looking at her with this look of complete worry, she felt horrible. She also felt horrible for Bianca, who did not deserve to be put through this kind of pain. The pain of loosing a child. But she was right here, underneath her mobile, sleeping soundly, dreaming of the stars.  
  
Babe went to the window and winced at the thunder. It couldn't be storming. It was too soon. She closed her eyes as she remembered handing Miranda to Bianca...watching Bianca look into her baby's eyes...giving birth to her own baby boy. She closed her sweater and folded her arms, trying to warm herself up from the cold.  
  
She went to Miranda and started to pull her blanket up over her chest when Miranda's eyes opened and she looked at Babe with wide eyes. Babe let out a gasp. She could see Bianca in her eyes, her nose, her mouth, and her cheeks. A tear slid down her cheek.  
  
She knew what she had to do. She could no longer hide behind her mother.  
  
"Come on, angel. It's time to go see mama." She picked Miranda up and wrapped her up in a blanket. She went into her bedroom and wrote a quick note to JR before grabbing her jacket and bag. She left the mansion, wincing again as the lightning struck. Miranda let out a scared cry and Babe soothed her. "It's okay, sweetie. It's okay."  
  
She got into the car and drove towards Maggie's apartment. She grabbed Miranda and went up to the door and knocked. Maggie answered, laughing at something Jamie said.  
  
"Hey Babe! How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine. Listen, have you seen Bianca?"  
  
"She was here earlier but she headed over to see Kendall. Why, is something wrong?"  
  
"No! I...I need to talk to her...about Miranda." Babe looked down at the baby.  
  
"What about Miranda?" Jamie asked.  
  
Babe shook her head. "It's a long story. I need to tell Bianca first, though. I'll explain later. Maggie, if she calls, tell her I'm looking for her."  
  
"Sure, no problem." She watched as Babe walked off. Maggie looked at Jamie. "Miranda?" He shrugged.  
  
Kendall opened the door of her condo and sighed. "Yes, Babe?"  
  
"Is Bianca here?" Babe soothed Miranda when she started crying.  
  
"You just missed her. Is something wrong?"  
  
Babe shook her head. "Kendall, I'm so sorry. I should have told her sooner."  
  
"Told her what? Babe, is this about my niece?" Kendall looked at her anxiously.  
  
Babe let out a little sob. "I'm sorry, Kendall. I really am." Miranda started crying and Babe sighed. "Miranda, what's the matter with you?"  
  
"Miranda?" Kendall looked at her accusingly. "Babe, you better tell me what's going on?"  
  
"I have to get her to Bianca!"  
  
"No you better tell me why you just called her Miranda, right now!"  
  
"Because it is! I didn't mean to lie. But mama told me it was the only way I could keep JR."  
  
Kendall just glared at her. "So you let my baby sister think her child was dead?"  
  
"I didn't want to. I wanted to tell her so badly. I swear I did." Miranda kept crying and Babe tried to shush her.  
  
"Let me take her." Kendall held out her arms.  
  
Babe hesitated.  
  
"She's my niece." Kendall said.  
  
Babe gulped and handed Miranda over to Kendall. Kendall held Miranda close to her and she rocked her. She hummed a bit and Miranda quieted down.  
  
"H...how did you do that?" Babe asked.  
  
Kendall looked at Babe. "She recognizes me I guess. I talked to her all the time when she was inside Bianca's belly."  
  
Babe's lip trembled. "I need to find Bianca. But she's so peaceful, I can't take her from you."  
  
"I'll watch her for you. Is it all right if I call Erica? She needs to be acquainted with her granddaughter."  
  
Babe nodded and handed Kendall the baby bag. "Keep her safe, Kendall."  
  
Kendall nodded and watched Babe walk away. Kendall looked down at Miranda and tears fell. "Oh Mimo. You're really here. I hate to say this to you and Bianca will kill me but...you just helped me win. Now let's get you reacquainted with your Auntie Kendall." She closed the door to her condo before going inside.  
  
Babe checked everywhere she could but could not find Bianca. Where was she? She finally grabbed her cell phone and dialed Bianca's cell number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Bianca? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at the crash site. Babe, is everything all right? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm on my way there. I need to talk to you...about that night."  
  
"Okay. I'll be here."  
  
Babe hung up and wiped her face. When she got there, she went over to where Bianca sat staring into the river. Bianca looked at her and smiled. "Hey."  
  
"Hi. Why are you here?"  
  
Bianca shrugged. "The lightning led me here. I bet it's going to rain. It hasn't rained since..." She looked away.  
  
"Bianca, I have to tell you something. I've been avoiding it forever and...it's not fair to you, Kendall, Erica, JR, or Miranda."  
  
Bianca looked at her curiously. "Miranda? What do you mean it's not fair to her?"  
  
"Bianca, I remember everything about that night. I remember leaving you and that beautiful baby to find help...I remember calling Paul Cramer, which was the STUPIDEST thing I ever did...and I remember giving birth to the most beautiful, precious baby boy."  
  
Bianca looked at her like she was crazy. She shook her head. "No. No you had a girl. You had a baby girl...Bess."  
  
Babe shook her head. She sat down across from Bianca. "Paul...he told me my baby died. He told me I lost my baby. But at the hospital, everyone told me I had a girl and that your precious baby girl passed away. But then I found out. I found out Tad had done a DNA test and my mother switched our names on the samples. I see you everytime I look at that beautiful child."  
  
Bianca just stared at her before getting up and walking a few steps from her.  
  
Babe got up and looked at her. "Bianca, believe me I wanted to tell you. Watching you hold her was the hardest thing. But my mama told me I had to keep it a secret...to keep JR. I'm so sorry Bianca."  
  
"How long?" Bianca asked coldly.  
  
"How long what?"  
  
Bianca turned angrily. "How long have you known?"  
  
"A couple of months."  
  
Bianca looked at her in shock. "And you kept this from me?"  
  
"I didn't want to, believe me! If I could, I would go back to that night and instead of calling Paul, I would have called 911 like I was supposed to." She reached for Bianca but Bianca backed away.  
  
"Who else knows?"  
  
Babe gulped. "My mom, David, he's only known a couple weeks mama won't let him tell you and he's been trying to! Kendall, Ryan, and Greenlee had their suspicions. I just took Miranda to her; Kendall was so upset with me. Miranda was scared of the storm and Kendall got her to calm down real fast. Kendall said she was gonna call your mom and tell her."  
  
Bianca closed her eyes. "I can't believe you. How could you do this to me? I thought you were my friend! I trusted you!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Bianca! I'm a horrible person you can hate me forever. But I am so sorry. It killed me keeping Miranda from you. That's why I wanted you near her all the time but JR has been such a pain and...I couldn't subject you or Miranda to that."  
  
Bianca was in tears and the rain that started falling didn't help. "Babe, she's my baby girl! I missed three months! THREE months! She'll probably cry and I won't know if it's because she's hungry or she has no idea where her mother is!"  
  
"She will know! She knows. I don't know how but somehow she knows. You're her mama. You're the person who should be holding, caring, and loving her."  
  
Bianca covered her eyes and she started sobbing. She fell to the ground and Babe held her in her arms. Bianca wrapped her arms around her, both girls crying for two innocent lives.  
  
After a few minutes, Bianca wiped her eyes but the rain still beat down on them. "Wait a minute. Babe, if Paul told JR that Miranda was Bess, why would he tell you that you lost your baby boy?"  
  
Babe shook her head. "I don't know. I really don't know."  
  
"Then there's a chance. There's a chance your baby is alive."  
  
"Bianca, don't do this!"  
  
"He LIED Babe! He lied about Miranda, why wouldn't he lie about your baby boy?"  
  
"Because he told Adam and JR that I had a baby girl and they were forcing him to tell them where the baby was."  
  
"Still. It does not mean he didn't lie."  
  
"Bianca. Oh God..." Babe held her friend close.

Kendall handed Miranda over to Erica and watched her with the baby.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Erica looked at Kendall and nodded. "I'm sorry. I just went back to when Bianca was a baby. She looks just like Bianca did."  
  
Kendall gulped. "So...this is Miranda?"  
  
Erica smiled. "I suppose so. Oh she's so beautiful. How could I have been so...hateful to this precious child."  
  
Kendall sighed. "Listen mother...about what I said at the intervention..."  
  
"It's water under the bridge. And besides, you spoke from the heart. You didn't know Miranda was alive."  
  
Miranda cooed and Kendall and Erica laughed.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Kendall went to answer. She gasped seeing two drenched young women.  
  
"Babe! Bianca, get in here before you catch a cold. Oh my God!" She shut the door and ran to get some towels.  
  
Erica turned. "Oh honey, are you all right?"  
  
Bianca nodded. "I'm fine." Her eyes were focused on the child in her mother's arms. Kendal rushed over and handed a towel to Babe before wrapping one around Bianca.  
  
"Here you go. I'll get you guys some warm clothes, okay?"  
  
"Kendall, you don't need to do this." Babe said.  
  
"Do not argue with me." Kendall warned her. Babe smiled and Kendall went into her room.  
  
Bianca broke out of her stupor. "Mom?"  
  
"Yes, darling?"  
  
"It's really her, isn't it?" Bianca bit her lip.  
  
Erica nodded. "It's her. I see you in her. It's like holding you all over again."  
  
Bianca smiled weakly. Kendall came back with some clothes.  
  
"I managed to find some sweats and t-shirts that would fit."  
  
"Thanks Kendall. I'll change in your room." Bianca headed over to that area. Babe smiled and went into the bathroom.  
  
Kendall looked at Erica. Erica grinned.  
  
"Did you see how badly Bianca wanted to rip this child from my arms?"  
  
"Yes, mother." Kendall gave Miranda a soft smile. "The last time she held her was in the cabin."  
  
"I don't think that's true, Kendall."  
  
"Well no she has held Miranda. But she didn't know."  
  
"You look happy Kendall. Why?"  
  
"This may sound insensitive. It has to do with Ryan and...the whole Cambias fortune thing."  
  
Erica nodded in understanding. "Don't forget, Bianca has the power for now. She might be generous."  
  
"I know! I know! But still, it'll be nice to rub it in Ryan's face."  
  
"Kendall." Bianca gave her sister a knowing grin. "Are we scheming again?"  
  
"Of course not! Now Bianca, will you please take your child and begin bonding!"  
  
Bianca was too glad to oblige. She went over to Erica and gently took her baby into her arms.  
  
"Oh...my beautiful, sweet Miranda." She sat on the couch and held her close. "You have no idea how much I have missed you." Thunder struck and Miranda let out a cry. "Sh, it's okay angel. Mommy's here and she's going to keep you safe and sound. When the rain is pouring, I will bring you warm chocolate and hold you close. When the sun is hot and bright, I'll dress you in a beautiful summer dress and feed you all the ice cream you want. When you're sad, I'll kiss your tears away and when you're happy, I'll laugh right along with you. And when you're scared, I'll make the monsters in your closet go away and I'll shower you with hugs and kisses." Bianca sniffled. "I love you so much. I have wished and prayed that you would come back to me. And now you have."  
  
Erica sat beside her daughter and wrapped an arm around her. Kendall noticed Babe standing at the bathroom doorway, crying softly. She walked over and hugged her, soothing her quietly.

TBC


	2. Your home now, little one

Title: She's my baby, where's your baby?  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Summary: Babe finds the courage to tell Bianca about Miranda. After Bianca has Miranda, Babe, Kendall, JR, Adam, David, and the whole town bands together to find baby boy Chandler.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own All My Children nor it's characters.  
  
AN: Takes place after the week of June 28th-July 2nd. Babe has fully recovered from her drug overdose. I don't know what else to call it, besides JR trying to hurt her.  
  
Bianca looked at Babe who was watching her hold Miranda. Bianca carefully handed Miranda over to her mother and walked over to Babe.  
  
"Kendall, is it okay if we can talk in your room?"  
  
"Of course." She moved away and let them go. She walked over and sat beside her mother. "Wow. I guess this means we better start buying baby things."  
  
Erica looked at her, panicked. "Oh! Dear, you're right. But we don't have time."  
  
"We have all the time in the world, mother. Just let me call Doctor David Hayward." She got up and went to the phone and dialed his number.  
  
"Hayward."  
  
"David, it's Kendall. Safe from the storm?"  
  
"Yes, managed to get out of it in time. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No but there is something you should know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Miranda is back in our arms."  
  
Silence. "Did Babe tell you?"  
  
Kendall frowned. "Don't tell me you knew."  
  
He sighed. "I swear Kendall I tried to tell Bianca but..."  
  
"Don't explain it to me, explain it to her when you get here. By the way, we need help getting baby things together."  
  
"All right. Does JR know?"  
  
"I doubt it. Babe just came over here a while ago looking like she was scared out of her mind."  
  
"I'll be right over. Don't call anyone else." He hung up.  
  
Kendall hung up and looked at her mother. "He better have a good explanation for knowing."  
  
Erica sighed. "Kendall, come here and look at your niece. It'll calm you down."  
  
Kendall sat down and the minute she saw those big eyes, her heart melted. "How do babies do that?"  
  
"They have their own manipulative way."  
  
Miranda spit up and Kendall shook her head. "Good one, Mimo."  
  
In the other room, Babe sat on the bed and Bianca was on the other side.  
  
"Remember at the wedding, I stopped and said you were her mama?"  
  
Bianca nodded, not saying a word.  
  
"I wanted to tell you then. Kendall had her suspicions and...she was so mad I didn't say anything. David did a DNA test on her and he found out."  
  
"The first person he told was your mother."  
  
"Yes. Then she dropped the bombshell that he was my daddy."  
  
"To get him to be quiet."  
  
"Right. I told him that night, before I went out, that I knew about Be...Miranda. He wanted to tell you, he kept trying to but something always happened to keep it from happening."  
  
"How did Kendall figure it out?"  
  
"She heard me call Bess Miranda. She confronted me but she didn't believe me when I told her why I called her that." Babe looked at her. Bianca was looking out the window.  
  
"How could so many people lie to me? What...what were they trying to prove?"  
  
Babe licked her lips. "It was all my mother's doing. She made everyone keep it a secret. She didn't want me to go through what you went through."  
  
Bianca looked at her. "We don't have all of the facts. There is still hope your baby is out there somewhere."  
  
"Yeah lying at the bottom of a river."  
  
"Don't say that. Cramer lied and I don't care if it's because JR and Adam ganged up on him. He told you one thing and he told them another. He's hiding something and you can't deny that. You need to think about this right now."  
  
"I have thought about it. I don't know what he could possibly want with my baby."  
  
Bianca took her hand and squeezed it. "Me neither...but something fishy is going on. We need to find out."  
  
Babe smiled. They heard a knock on the door and turned. "I hope that's not JR."  
  
Bianca stood up and they went out into the living room to see David. Kendall let him in and he looked straight at Babe. She gulped and looked down.  
  
"You did the right thing, Babe."  
  
She looked up at him. "My mama's going to be so mad at me. JR will hate me."  
  
"This isn't about them, sweetheart. It was never about them."  
  
Babe nodded. David looked at Bianca. She was looking down at first but she looked at him angrily.  
  
"Bianca, I wanted to tell you. I really did. I am so sorry I kept this from you."  
  
Bianca looked at Babe and then over at her daughter, who was sleeping peacefully. She looked at David. "I forgive you."  
  
David smiled weakly and Bianca walked over to hug him. After she hugged him, David went over and hugged Babe.  
  
"It's all right. It'll be all right."  
  
Babe smiled. "I hope so. Bianca...she thinks my baby might be alive but...I don't know what to think."  
  
David looked at Bianca, who had gone over to sit beside her daughter. "Well when Bianca's right, she's right."  
  
Babe nodded. David went over and looked at the little angel. Erica looked at him.  
  
"I'm not sure whether I am mad at you or...I don't know."  
  
"I really am sorry."  
  
Kendall looked at him. "You finally did the DNA test."  
  
He nodded. Bianca took Miranda and handed him to David. "Here she is. My little Miranda."  
  
David chuckled. "She looks just like her mommy."  
  
Bianca blushed. They heard a knock on the door and Kendall went over to the window and looked through the peephole. She looked at everyone.  
  
"It's JR."  
  
Babe gulped. Bianca turned.  
  
"If he sees Miranda here, he'll freak."  
  
"Bianca, take your daughter and go into the other room."  
  
Bianca carefully took her baby, grabbed the diaper bag and rushed into Kendall's room. Babe went over and stood beside David.  
  
"I need to tell him the truth."  
  
"I'm here for you."  
  
"So am I." Erica said.  
  
Kendall nodded and opened the door. JR looked inside and walked in.  
  
"Babe, you left so suddenly, is something wrong? Where's Bess?"  
  
Babe gulped. "Something is wrong but everything...will be okay, I hope. Bess...she's fine. She's sleeping. JR, I have to tell you something and...you're going to hate me."  
  
"What is it? Where's my daughter?"  
  
Babe sighed. "JR, I remember everything about that night. I gave birth to a little boy I didn't have a girl. Paul lied to you. That baby he pointed to was Miranda."  
  
JR shook his head. "You're lying. I know we had a girl."  
  
Babe nodded. "It's true. I had a boy I remember everything. I'm so sorry. Tad did a DNA test but mama switched the labels on the tubes of blood. David did another test...that sweet baby girl is Miranda."  
  
JR looked at her with disgust. "How could you keep this from me?"  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to leave me. I should have told you as soon as I figured it out but mama said..."  
  
"Who cares what your mother says? Where's our baby, Babe? What happened to...our son?"  
  
Babe shook her head. "I don't know. But Bianca thinks if he lied to you about Bess...then he lied to me about my baby being dead. He told me my baby was dead and I wake up to the hospital to find out I have a baby girl and that Miranda is dead."  
  
"Bianca knows?"  
  
"I just told her tonight. She's in the other room with her daughter."  
  
"I have to see her." JR started to walk towards the bedroom. David stopped him.  
  
"JR, she just found out her daughter is alive. She needs time to herself."  
  
"You don't have the right to tell me what to do!" He said loudly, causing a cry to erupt from the other room.  
  
Erica and Kendall stood up.  
  
"You just woke Miranda up, JR. Let Bianca be. She needs this time alone with her baby girl." Erica said.  
  
JR shook his head and sat down. "I can't believe this."  
  
Kendall went over and bent down to take his hand. "I know it's hard to believe. But it's true."  
  
JR looked at everyone. "How long have you guys known?"  
  
Kendall gulped. "I suspected it the day of the wedding."  
  
"Same. I found out the day Babe went into the hospital."  
  
"A couple of months." Babe whispered.  
  
"I just found out." Erica said.  
  
JR stood up and walked around until he ended up at the kitchen counter.  
  
"I'm going to kill him."  
  
"Who?" Kendall asked.  
  
"Cramer! He told me, he specifically told me it was my baby in that incubator! He told me that Bianca's baby died. Why...why would he lie?"  
  
"JR, you and Adam were being kind of hard on him."  
  
Erica put a hand on Kendall's arm. "JR, he was probably just disoriented."  
  
"Disoriented my ass. I'm going to find out exactly what happened that night. I won't rest until I get the answer."  
  
"JR, I..."  
  
"Babe, please don't talk to me right now. I...I need to think."  
  
Babe nodded and sat down weakly.  
  
Kendall walked over to Erica. "Mom, would you mind if I had Bianca and Miranda stay with you at the penthouse for the night? I'm going to get things ready for Miranda."  
  
"Of course. But are you going to do this all by yourself?"  
  
"I'll help her, Miss. Kane." Babe said.  
  
"Me too." David said.  
  
Erica nodded. Bianca walked out of the bedroom. She stopped when she saw JR. She looked at Babe and then at Kendall. Kendall nodded. JR turned and looked at Bianca.  
  
"Bianca..."  
  
Bianca licked her lips. "JR I am so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am."  
  
JR shook his head. "Don't...don't say anything. I don't blame you. I'm sorry for trying to keep Be...keep her from you."  
  
Bianca nodded. "There's nothing to forgive."  
  
"H...how is she?"  
  
"She's fine, she's asleep."  
  
Kendall walked over to Bianca. "Hey, mom is going to take you and Miranda back to the penthouse while David, Babe and I get Miranda some clothes and all the baby stuff she needs."  
  
"Oh no you guys don't have to do that."  
  
"We want to." David said. "You deserve this time with your daughter and it would be wrong for us not to help."  
  
Bianca gave him a soft smile. "Thank you so much, David. This almost makes up for everything."  
  
David gave her a hug.  
  
Bianca went back into the bedroom and gently scooped Miranda into her arms. She walked back out into the living room and noticed JR turned away.  
  
"JR? You can say good bye." She said softly.  
  
He shook his head. "It's...it's too hard."  
  
Bianca nodded and looked at Babe. "Babe?"  
  
Babe looked at her and slowly got up. She went over and kissed the baby's forehead.  
  
"You're home now, little one. You're in the right person's arms."  
  
Bianca smiled softly and looked at Erica. "You ready?"  
  
"As always."  
  
Bianca smiled and carefully gave Kendall a hug. "Again, thank you."  
  
"You just take care. I'll make sure everything is perfect for you and our little angel." She said looking down at the sleeping child.  
  
"You are the best."  
  
"I know." She chuckled and Bianca went to the door. Erica grabbed her coat and put it on.  
  
"Kendall, call me in the morning. David, we'll talk later. Babe, everything is going to be all right. I know it is."  
  
Babe nodded.  
  
Erica gave JR a smile before leaving the condo and shading Bianca and Miranda from the rain. 


	3. I guess your dreams came true

Title: She's my baby, where's your baby?  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Summary: Babe finds the courage to tell Bianca about Miranda. After Bianca has Miranda, Babe, Kendall, JR, Adam, David, and the whole town bands together to find baby boy Chandler.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own All My Children nor it's characters.  
  
AN: Takes place after the week of June 28th-July 2nd. Babe has fully recovered from her drug overdose. I don't know what else to call it, besides JR trying to hurt her.  
  
Bianca dried her hair and pulled it back into a low ponytail. She walked towards the living room and stopped seeing her mother cooing at Miranda. She smiled watching her mother bond with her daughter. Bianca had wanted this for so long and now she got what she wanted. Her daughter and her mother together. Bianca entered the room and sat in the chair.  
  
"We better give Uncle Jack a call later. Tell him the big news."  
  
"He'll be so delighted."  
  
Bianca smiled and looked at her daughter. "You're so good with her."  
  
"That's what grandmothers are for." Erica looked at Bianca. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...I can't believe she's here. She's safe. I remember the last time I looked at her...really looked at her, not as Bess but as my Miranda."  
  
Erica smiled and then looked around. "I need to take a picture of you two. Let me get my camera." She got up and ran to the other room.  
  
Bianca smiled and got up, gently lifting Miranda into her arms. Miranda squirmed a bit but continued to sleep. Erica came back out with her camera. "Okay smile."  
  
Bianca let out the biggest smile she ever had. When she took the picture, Bianca handed Miranda to Erica.  
  
"Now with you." She took a picture.  
  
The next morning, Bianca woke up to the best sound in the world. She sat up and lifted Miranda up into her arms. She had slept in the laundry basket Bianca had used the day she took Miranda from the hospital while everyone thought she was Bess.  
  
"Hello beautiful. Did you sleep well? I know it was crowded in there but don't worry, Auntie Kendall is going to get everything ready for you."  
  
She heard the doorbell ring and gasped. "Who's at the door? Let's go find out."  
  
She got up and went to get the door. When she opened it, she jumped seeing two big boxes.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's me!" Kendall said.  
  
"Oh! Wow, come in." She backed up. "What are those?"  
  
"Clothes, diapers, toys, just the regular baby stuff." Kendall set the boxes down on the floor and reached for Miranda. "May I?"  
  
Bianca handed the baby over to her and went to inspect the boxes. "How did you get this done?"  
  
"Five cups of coffee and shifts. Miranda, you owe me big time for this." Miranda just kicked and cooed. "David is passed out on my couch and I think I heard Babe on the phone with the movers before I left but I could be wrong."  
  
"Kendall...I can't believe you got this done so quickly."  
  
"It helps when Erica Kane is your mother."  
  
Bianca gave her a look.  
  
"She called me last night! I used her credit card!"  
  
Bianca chuckled. "Kendall, you definitely know how to get your way!"  
  
Kendall laughed. "So where are you and Miss Miranda going to live? I doubt you'd to live with me considering I live so close to where he used to live."  
  
Bianca's eyes widened. "Oh you're right, I totally forgot about that. I could stay with Uncle Jack but...I'm not sure how Lily would take it."  
  
"We'll get it all figured out."  
  
"How is Babe?"  
  
Kendall shrugged. "She's keeping it together but...I heard her crying earlier."  
  
Bianca shook her head. "This must be so hard for her."  
  
The doorbell rang and Bianca sighed.  
  
"Hello my mother is asleep." She took Miranda so Kendall could get the door.  
  
"Opal! Come in, please. Would you like some coffee?" Kendall ushered her in.  
  
"I'd be delighted. You're mother called me earlier, told me to get straight here as soon as I could. And who is this little beauty?" Opal looked down at Miranda.  
  
"Opal, I'd like you to meet Miranda." Bianca smiled.  
  
"Miranda? Honey, are you on something?"  
  
Kendall chuckled. "No Opal, it was a mix up. The pilot switched the babies."  
  
"Switched the babies? What kind of low life would do that?"  
  
Bianca shrugged. "Babe actually had a baby boy. We don't know what happened to him."  
  
"Well my word. Bianca dear, do you need any help preparing?"  
  
"We got it under control but I would love the help."  
  
Erica walked out and smiled. "Opal! I thought I heard your voice. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine and it looks like you got a big surprise."  
  
"I know. Isn't she perfect?"  
  
Opal smiled at the baby. "She is a doll. Bianca, you must be so happy."  
  
"I am. I can't wait to show her off."  
  
Kendall smiled. "Mother, do you want me to call Jack?"  
  
"Oh sure, honey." She said distracted by the baby.  
  
Kendall shook her head and grabbed the phone. She dialed Jack's number. "Lily, hi it's Kendall. Is your dad there? No, nothing's wrong. Okay, I'll hold. Hey Jack, it's Kendall. Listen, could you come over to my mother's? No everything's perfect. We have a surprise. Bring Reggie! I promise this will be good. Bye." She hung up.  
  
Miranda cried a bit and Bianca gasped.  
  
"Are we hungry? Yes I think we are."  
  
"I'll make her a bottle." Kendall ripped open the box, grabbed a bottle and formula and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Well that girl certainly thought of everything." Opal said in amazement.  
  
Bianca smiled and rocked Miranda. "I'd love to be able to breast feed her but it might not be good anymore. Guess I can ask Anita."  
  
"Or me." Erica said. Bianca blushed.  
  
"Sorry mom."  
  
A few minutes later, Kendall came back with a fresh bottle. "Here you go, mama."  
  
Bianca smiled and gave the bottle to Miranda, who immediately started milking her breakfast, looking up into Bianca's eyes. Bianca's heart melted.  
  
"Miranda...I've dreamed of this day for so long. Now you're here." Her voice started to choke.  
  
Kendall put a hand over her mouth and Erica stood to put a hand on her shoulder. Opal took Erica's hand and gave it a squeeze.  
  
There was a knock and Erica went to get it. She opened it and smiled seeing Jack and Reggie.  
  
"Erica, what's going on?" Jack asked.  
  
Reggie walked in and froze seeing Bianca holding a baby.  
  
"Uh...what's that?"  
  
Kendall smiled. "Miranda."  
  
Reggie's eyes widened and Jack gave her a curious stare. "Erica, what's this about?"  
  
"Come in Jack, we have a lot of explaining to do."   
  
Erica had taken Jack and Reggie into the other room and explained to them what happened. Reggie immediately vowed to find the 'son of the bitch who ripped Bianca's world apart for nearly four months' but Jack told him to settle down. Reggie went into the living room and sat beside Bianca. Bianca smiled at him.  
  
"Well Binks...I guess your dreams came true."  
  
Bianca nodded. "They did. Isn't she perfect?"  
  
"Just like you said she would be."  
  
Bianca smiled and looked back down at Miranda. "This morning I woke up and for a split second I thought it was a dream. Then I realized she was crying. She was the one who woke me up. That is the best sound a mother could hear."  
  
"How's...she holding up?"  
  
"Reggie."  
  
"I'm sorry but...how could you forgive her?"  
  
"She's my friend and she kept Miranda safe. She also lost a child."  
  
"Whom you believe is alive."  
  
"What else can I do?"  
  
Reggie rubbed her shoulder. "You're a good person, Bianca. I'll never understand you."  
  
Bianca chuckled. Jack walked over and looked down at the baby.  
  
"She's just how I pictured her."  
  
Bianca smiled and stood up. "Want to hold your Great-niece? She might cry but that's just because she needs to be burped."  
  
Jack smiled and gently took Miranda, who stared at him with big eyes. "She's beautiful, just like her mother."  
  
Kendall smiled. The doorbell rang and she turned. "Did someone call the army?" She went to the door and opened it. Babe stood there with a box in her hands.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you had company. I'll go."  
  
"No! Babe, come in." Bianca said. She walked over and hugged her friend carefully. "What is this?"  
  
"Baby clothes. I went home and got some of her clothes and I went to the store to get some more. I figured you might not want her in the clothes I got her."  
  
"What? Babe, come on! You can save them for when you have your own baby girl."  
  
"Right now I just want my little boy."  
  
"I know." Bianca took the box and set it down besides the other ones. "Babe, I'm not going to keep her away from you. I would never do that."  
  
"I know. You're the best."  
  
Bianca smiled and hugged her. Miranda started crying and Bianca turned to get her. She took the baby and patted her back. Babe watched them sadly.  
  
"Babe, I am so rude, would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Um...I'll have some juice."  
  
"Sure, let me get some." Erica patted her shoulder and went into the kitchen.  
  
Bianca looked at Babe. "How did your mother take it?"  
  
"She was shocked that I told you. She said we had to leave...before everyone found out what she did."  
  
"Oh no she better not." Erica said. Bianca looked up and Babe turned to face her. "She knowingly kept my grandchild away from my daughter. I understand she was protecting you but she had no right to do what she did."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Bianca handed Miranda to Erica and took Babe's hands.  
  
"Look, I'm going to see if that house I wanted is still for sale and if you want, you can stay with me and Miranda while JR recovers from the news."  
  
"Oh Bianca. How can you stand to be around me after what I did?"  
  
Bianca gave her a small smile. "I am still upset but...you finally told me and I have my daughter back. That's all I need."  
  
Babe nodded. "I have to think...about everything. Just take good care of little Miranda."  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
They hugged each other tightly.  
  
Erica gave Babe her drink and handed the baby to Reggie, who cooed at her. Miranda immediately grabbed onto his cornrows. Bianca smiled adoringly.  
  
"I think she likes your hair."  
  
"You think?" Reggie didn't have the heart to pry Miranda's tiny fingers from his face. 


	4. We're getting our own home

Thank you for all the feedback everyone! You guys are wonderful readers!  
  
Title: She's my baby, where's your baby?  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Summary: Babe finds the courage to tell Bianca about Miranda. After Bianca has Miranda, Babe, Kendall, JR, Adam, David, and the whole town bands together to find baby boy Chandler.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own All My Children nor it's characters.  
  
AN: Takes place after the week of June 28th-July 2nd. Babe has fully recovered from her drug overdose. I don't know what else to call it, besides JR trying to hurt her.  
  
Bianca and Kendall walked into the Fusion office and Bianca placed the car seat with Miranda inside on the desk.  
  
"Okay so...what do you need from here?"  
  
"I just need to revert all my shares back into Miranda's little tiny fingers."  
  
"I appreciate this but Kendall, she's a little baby, you're a grown woman. She doesn't need all this money yet."  
  
"I know but she deserves this after what her and her mommy have been through."  
  
Bianca nodded then looked around. "Kendall? Aren't Ryan and Greenlee working here today?"  
  
Kendall shrugged. "I don't know, why?"  
  
Bianca nodded. "I'll allow you to be smug but remember, there's a baby present."  
  
Kendall looked at said baby. She was busy staring at the bear Kendall had placed on the bar just fifteen minutes before.  
  
The elevator doors opened and the girls turned to see Ryan and Greenlee.  
  
"Bianca, Kendall, what a surprise! I didn't expect you here." Ryan said.  
  
"Well this was an unplanned trip but then a miracle took place last night." Kendall said.  
  
"Um...why is Bess here?" Greenlee asked spotting the baby.  
  
"That's not Bess, it's Miranda." Kendall corrected.  
  
Greenlee's eyes widened. "Oh my God. David did the DNA test?"  
  
Bianca nodded. "But Krystal has been forcing him to keep the secret. Babe couldn't take it anymore and admitted to us that this was Miranda and she in fact had a baby boy."  
  
"Oh God. How is she?" Ryan asked.  
  
"She's not doing too good but she's a tough girl." Kendall said softly.  
  
"So I guess this means everything goes back to Miranda?" Ryan said.  
  
"Yes but for now I am in charge. You guys can still keep your positions. We'll share everything with you guys."  
  
"What's the catch?" Greenlee asked.  
  
"No catch." Bianca said. Miranda cooed and Bianca went over and tickled her chin. "I didn't think I would be this happy again. It's like the whole world fell into place and...gave me back my life."  
  
Greenlee smiled and Kendall nodded.  
  
"You deserve this, Bianca."  
  
Bianca nodded. "I just wish I knew what happened to that little baby boy. Ryan, do you know if anyone found a body?"  
  
Ryan shook his head. "Not that I know of. Nothing was found."  
  
Bianca looked at Miranda. "Do you know, sweetie? Did you sense something was wrong?"  
  
Miranda looked at Bianca then back at her toy.  
  
"Bianca, she was just born. She wasn't paying attention."  
  
"I know but...I'm not sure if she was awake or asleep when that little one was born. Did she hear him cry? Did she feel someone pick her up? Was she scared? "  
  
Kendall hugged her sister from behind. "She's okay. And wherever that little child is, he is okay."  
  
"I hope so." Bianca smiled and let Miranda squeeze her finger.  
  
Later that day, Bianca and Kendall went to the real estate office with Miranda in her carrier.  
  
"Bianca! It's so good to see you. I heard about your baby, congratulations." The real estate officer shook her hand.  
  
"Oh, thank you. Did my mom call?"  
  
"No someone named...Babe Chandler."  
  
Bianca smiled. "Yes. I came to see if the house I wanted was still up for sale."  
  
"It's yours if you want it."  
  
"I do. It's a gorgeous house and it's perfect for Miranda."  
  
"I'm glad. Now all we need to do is get the papers filed and the house is yours."  
  
"Great. Hear that, Miranda? We're getting our own home."  
  
Miranda cooed and kicked her feet. Bianca sighed softly. "Just looking at her...I want to cry sometimes."  
  
Kendall smiled. "Me too, sis."  
  
They went to the house and Bianca showed Miranda around, who looked around curiously.  
  
"This is a beautiful place huh?"  
  
Kendall smiled. "Hey I'm going to check out the upstairs, okay?"  
  
Bianca nodded and watched her leave. She set the carrier on the floor and sat in front of Miranda.  
  
"Hey. Hi beautiful. Mommy's here. Yeah, I'm right here. I've always been here. I know you must be wondering what's going on. I don't know how to answer that. All I can say is there was another baby born after you came along. Apparently he was the cutest thing on the planet. Then he was taken and you were put in his place. But Auntie Babe did the right thing. Even though it was the hardest thing she ever had to do, she gave you back to me. I don't know where her baby is but I know he's out there somewhere, wondering when he's coming home. If he already has a home, then how do we take him away from the people he knows? But we have to because...if Paul did something then we have to save that precious baby boy. Who knows what is going on with him? I am just so grateful I have you."  
  
Bianca took Miranda out of her seat and held her close in her arms. "Do you know how lucky you are? Your Auntie Kendall loves you more than anything. She has, she loved you even before I realized I was able to love you. Your grandma...it took her a while but I know deep in her heart, she felt something for you. It took her a while to admit it. And me...your mommy, I knew you would come back to me. I just didn't know how long or what it would take to get to this place." Bianca's bottom lip trembled as she started to cry. "I love you so much and I am so afraid I'm going to loose you again. I don't even want anyone but my closest friends and family to touch you. I must be crazy, huh? Don't worry Miranda. I'll protect you."  
  
Kendall walked downstairs. "The upstairs is gorgeous. The main bedroom connects to another bedroom that can be Miranda's room. Bianca, you're crying!"  
  
Bianca shook her head. "Their happy tears. I just...I'm so scared."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Everyone. I just don't want anyone to hold her."  
  
"You let me hold her. Mom, Jack, Reggie."  
  
Bianca put Miranda in her car seat and got up. "I'm going for a walk. Are you going to be okay here?"  
  
"Yeah I'll just recruit a few people to help get you and Miss. Miranda moved in."  
  
"What would I do without you?"  
  
Kendall smiled and hugged and kissed her sister before going into the kitchen to make a few calls on her phone.  
  
Bianca left the house and walked around for a bit. She was walking for a while and then stopped when she saw Krystal sitting on one of the benches, talking to herself. She stayed hidden.  
  
"God I know what I did was wrong. I just hope everyone can forgive me. I was just trying to do what I thought was best for Babe and Bess. This has made my daughter miserable. I wish I could bring her baby back but I don't know how."  
  
"Fixing a DNA test won't help." Bianca said showing herself.  
  
Krystal turned and stood when she saw her. "Bianca..."  
  
"Don't say a word. I missed four months with my own child. You could have said something but you didn't. You were only hiding behind your own grief. You couldn't face the fact that when your daughter found out, she would end up grieving. Do you even get what this has done to her?"  
  
"Bianca, I know..."  
  
"Save it, Krystal. The truth would have come out sometime. Too many people know. You, Babe, Paul, David, Kendall, Ryan...how could you have let me go with the pain I have lived with for these past few months? I thought my baby girl was dead. I thought she was lying at the bottom of the river with nothing but a blanket covering her tiny body. But no she was with you. I have been holding her and I didn't realize it. I don't know how I didn't see it when I looked into her eyes. You say you were thinking of Babe but this secret was killing her. She came to me in the pouring rain, crying because she didn't want me to hate her and believe me I wanted to. Every fiber of my being wanted to hate her for what she did to me. For what you took away from me. I know your grieving for that little boy but did you even stop to think there was a chance he could be alive?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"He's a liar, Krystal, he's a liar. He told Babe her baby was dead and he told Adam and JR that the baby in that incubator was Babe's when that child was mine. There was a reason he told them that. He did something with that baby boy. Why didn't you bother to find out?"  
  
"I...I never thought about that."  
  
"You didn't? So you were going to let me go on with my pain of loosing my child while she was lying in front of me? There's a chance that baby is out there and you haven't even tried to find him. I don't know what went on while I was passed out but I do know, something else is brewing. I am going to find out. I owe it to Miranda, Babe, myself, and that baby."  
  
Krystal nodded. "Bianca, I know what I did was horrible. I thought I was giving Miranda a better life."  
  
"Oh and not the reality that she's a child of rape? My sister is a child of rape and when she found out, she couldn't take it! Do you know how long it took for her to become the wonderful person that she is? It took a lot of love and trust for that to happen. When she found out I was pregnant, she loved my baby immediately and it didn't matter who she was. What mattered was that she was loved. It didn't matter that we didn't get along yet she just wanted to help me. She wanted me to love her and I do. I love her more than anything. I love my daughter more than anything. I can't forgive you for what you've done and...I don't feel comfortable having Miranda around you."  
  
Krystal let out a deep breath. "I understand. I really do."  
  
"Thank you." Bianca walked off, Miranda in tow.  
  
Erica was eating dinner when she heard a knock. "Coming!" She went to the door and answered. "Kendall, what a surprise, come in."  
  
"Hey. Have you seen Bianca? She went for a walk a couple of hours ago but I can't find her."  
  
"No I haven't. Is she all right?"  
  
"I think so but...ever since Miranda was found, she's been wanting to find out what happened to Babe's child."  
  
"So? I don't think she'd do anything."  
  
"I think she might have gone to find Paul Cramer."  
  
Erica's eyes widened. 


	5. Did you switch her child with her friend...

Again, thanks for feedback! If you would like to see the banner I made for this story, please go to my web page and click on the link that says All My Children. It'll be the first thing you see!  
  
Title: She's my baby, where's your baby?  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Summary: Babe finds the courage to tell Bianca about Miranda. After Bianca has Miranda, Babe, Kendall, JR, Adam, David, and the whole town bands together to find baby boy Chandler.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own All My Children nor it's characters.  
  
AN: Takes place after the week of June 28th-July 2nd. Babe has fully recovered from her drug overdose. I don't know what else to call it, besides JR trying to hurt her.  
  
AN # 2: I haven't watched OLTL so I don't know those characters well. They'll come in once I watch some more.  
  
Bianca walked into Llandview hospital, Miranda safely in her arms. She went up to the information desk.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for Paul Cramer."  
  
"He's over there."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She went over to the man. "Excuse me?"  
  
He turned and his eyes widened.  
  
"Hi, I believe you know me? Bianca Montgomery and this is my child the one you claimed was dead."  
  
"Bianca, I...it was a mistake. I didn't mean..."  
  
"Yes you did. You told Babe her child was killed and then we find out that you claimed Miranda was hers. I want the truth and I want it now. What did you do to that baby boy?" She said it loudly enough where people turned to see what the commotion was.  
  
"Bianca, you need to calm down. I didn't do anything. The baby died in the river."  
  
"Oh yeah? Then why was a body never found? Better yet why did you tell Adam Chandler my baby girl was dead? Do you even know what you did to me? My whole world was shattered when..." Bianca tried not to cry. "When I thought my baby was dead. I didn't think I could go on. Now Babe has to deal with that and I could not be more sorry. I wish I had an easier birth so I was awake when that baby was born. I would have known he was a boy and when I was told Babe had a girl, I would have known she had a boy."  
  
Miranda started to cry and Bianca shushed her. "It's okay honey, mommy's fine. Don't worry."  
  
"Paul? Is everything okay?" A woman asked.  
  
Bianca turned to see a woman behind her holding a little boy.  
  
"Um...everything's fine, Kel."  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"Um...Bianca Montgomery. She's from Pine Valley. Bianca, my sister, Kelly Buchanan."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Did you know your brother made me think my baby was dead and passed her off for my friend's child?"  
  
"What? Paul?"  
  
"It was an accident!"  
  
"Really? Then why did you tell her the baby boy she had was dead?"  
  
"I...I was confused, disoriented."  
  
Bianca shook her head. "I don't buy that. That's a cute baby, Kelly. How old is he?"  
  
Kelly looked at Paul and then Bianca. "He'll be four months soon."  
  
"Hmm. Same as my daughter. I better get going. My daughter doesn't need to see the face of the person who tore her away from her mother." Bianca walked off.  
  
Kelly looked at Bianca and then at Paul. "Do not tell me that's where you were when you found Ace! Is she telling the truth? Did you switch her child with her friend's?"  
  
"No! I didn't!"  
  
Kelly shook her head. "If that's what happened, do you realize how much trouble you and I are going to be in?"  
  
"I can't...I didn't think she would ever find out or believe the baby survived!"  
  
"Oh my God...you're such a liar." She walked away.  
  
Bianca got back to Pine Valley and went to her sister's condo and handed Miranda over to Kendall.  
  
"Bianca, where did you go?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." She sat down.  
  
Kendall put Miranda in the rocker she had bought and sat beside her. "Don't tell me you went to see Paul Cramer. Bianca! What did you say to him?"  
  
"Probably everything I shouldn't have. Kendall...I think I saw Babe's child."  
  
Kendall sighed. "Bianca, you're confused. You're angry and you're scared."  
  
"No! Paul's sister showed up and she had a baby with her. A little boy and...he's the same age as Miranda. And I swear when I looked at him...I saw Babe."  
  
Kendall put a hand to her forehead. "You do realize you probably just scared him off, right?"  
  
Bianca nodded. "I realized that when I got back in the car. Is mom worried sick?"  
  
"No I calmed her down once I figured you must have gone there. Bianca, I guess we're more alike than I thought."  
  
Bianca shrugged. There was a knock and Babe walked in.  
  
"Bianca! Your mom called and said you went to Llandview, was she right?" She sat down.  
  
"Well she didn't realize it. I just thought she did but we were right."  
  
"Bianca, why did you go there?"  
  
Bianca sighed. "Ever since Miranda came back, I've been nuts. I went to see Paul Cramer to see if I could find out anything."  
  
Babe sighed. "Did you?"  
  
"No but...I think I saw your baby."  
  
"What? Bianca..."  
  
"Babe, listen to me. Paul has a sister named Kelly and she had a baby boy in her arms. I asked how old he was and she said he was almost four months. I looked into his eyes and...I swear I saw you. After getting Miranda back, I see things more clearly now. And you wouldn't believe how nervous Paul was when he saw me. He saw me holding Miranda and he had this look of defeat in his eyes. It was as if someone handed down his death sentence."  
  
Babe put an arm around her. "I wish you didn't do that but...you did what was best for all of us. If you really feel that strongly for my baby then I believe you."  
  
Bianca wiped her eyes. "When did I turn into such a crazy person?"  
  
"You're not crazy. You just want the truth." Kendall said softly.  
  
"I just hope I get the one we want." She turned when she heard Miranda make little noises. "I know, sweetie. I know."  
  
Babe smiled and got up. "Miranda, you're mommy is a little upset right now." She picked Miranda up and handed her over to Bianca. "Now work your baby charm and calm her down!"  
  
Miranda cooed and Bianca laughed and bounced her up and down. Babe smiled softly.  
  
"Now that my work here is done..."  
  
"Oh Babe...I hope your mother isn't upset with me."  
  
Babe shook her head. "You said what you had to say. I would to. I have to defend you both, though."  
  
Bianca nodded. "I'd do the same for my mother."  
  
Babe nodded. "She is sorry."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm going to go see David. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Babe left and Bianca held Miranda close to her.  
  
Babe arrived at David's and smiled. "Hey."  
  
"Hi, come in."  
  
Babe walked in and looked around. "I haven't been here since that night."  
  
David nodded. "Imagine my surprise when I saw my phone off the hook."  
  
"I'm sorry. I tripped."  
  
"No problem. How's Bianca?"  
  
"She's fine. She made an unexpected trip to Llandview."  
  
"She what?"  
  
"I know! I know! She went to see Paul."  
  
"That girl is almost like her sister."  
  
"I can see that. She says she might have seen my baby."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Babe nodded. "She said something about Paul having a sister and she had a baby in her arms. She said the baby was nearly four months old."  
  
"Hmm. How is Bianca?"  
  
"She's fine. Kendall should be calming her down right now."  
  
Over at the condo, Kendall handed Bianca a cup of hot chocolate and Bianca took it gratefully.  
  
"Thanks. So...what are we going to do now?"  
  
"No idea. I have a good mind to keep my eye on you to make sure you don't run off again!" Kendall chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that."  
  
"You know you don't have to stay here tonight. If you want, you can go back to mom's place."  
  
Bianca turned her head. "You're calling her mom a lot more these days."  
  
"I know. It kind of feels weird."  
  
"It shouldn't." Bianca said softly.  
  
Kendall nodded. Bianca got up and went over to Miranda. She picked her up and held her close so she could hear mommy's heartbeat. Bianca sat on the couch and put her cheek on top of Miranda's head.  
  
"Don't move. This is perfect." Kendall got up and got her camera. She was enjoying capturing these perfect moments with her sister and little niece. 


	6. Just focus on your baby girl

Title: She's my baby, where's your baby?  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Summary: Babe finds the courage to tell Bianca about Miranda. After Bianca has Miranda, Babe, Kendall, JR, Adam, David, and the whole town bands together to find baby boy Chandler.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own All My Children nor it's characters.  
  
AN: Takes place after the week of June 28th-July 2nd. Babe has fully recovered from her drug overdose. I don't know what else to call it, besides JR trying to hurt her.  
  
AN # 2: I haven't watched OLTL so I don't know those characters well. They'll come in once I watch some more.  
  
One week later.  
  
Bianca sipped her tea, watching as David and Ryan put the crib next to the window.  
  
"Oh...guys I changed my mind. I don't want the dresser close to the window. Let's switch it with the changing table." She said.  
  
"Kendall?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Yes?" Kendall gave him a smile.  
  
"When did Bianca turn into you?"  
  
"Oh!" Kendall walked away and Bianca laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just want everything perfect for Miranda's new home.  
  
"Knock, knock." A new voice said.  
  
Bianca turned and smiled seeing Babe and Miranda.  
  
"Oh Miranda, you are the most cutest baby in the world." Bianca took her daughter and kissed her cheek. "Oh! I got lipstick on you. Babe, when did you get this?"  
  
"Earlier today and I thought it would be a wonderful outfit to wear at her welcome back party."  
  
"Babe, you shouldn't have."  
  
"I wanted to." Babe smiled. "I'm going to check out my room. I do have a view right?"  
  
Bianca gave her a look and Babe went on her way. Bianca held Miranda out in front of her and smiled. She was in a red crushed velvet dress with little white tights on her feet. She had a red matching hat on her head with white lace.  
  
"You are the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. I'm so lucky to have you."  
  
"Bianca? How's this?"  
  
Bianca looked at David and Ryan to see what they did. "It's good. You guys can take a break, though I need you to watch Miranda while I get ready for tonight." Bianca handed the baby to Ryan.  
  
"What if she needs changing?" Ryan asked.  
  
Bianca raised an eyebrow. "Kendall and Babe are here. Ask them." She rushed off.  
  
15 minutes later, Erica arrived and took Miranda from Ryan.  
  
"Thank you! I don't think she likes me."  
  
"Nonsense, Ryan! She was probably just wondering where mommy was. Isn't that right."  
  
Miranda cooed. Bianca walked downstairs wearing a baby blue dress with a cardigan over it. Her hair was in a bun.  
  
"Mom! Hey. You look amazing." Bianca gave her a hug and kiss. "Here I'll take her."  
  
"I got her. We need bonding time."  
  
Bianca smiled. "Okay. I'm going to check on Kendall." She went back upstairs.  
  
Bianca went into her new room where Kendall was getting ready. Kendall had on a light brown dress. Kendall turned to Bianca and smiled.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey. Come on, let's talk." Bianca sat her sister down on the bed. "Kendall, I just wanted to thank you for everything. You have been so wonderful this past week and I don't know what I would have done without you. Between Miranda being home and the new house, it's been nuts. I can't even wrap my mind around the whole thing."  
  
"It all worked out for the best and I am glad to help. Whenever you need me I am here."  
  
Bianca smiled and hugged Kendall close. They heard a knock and Bianca turned to see Babe. Babe was in a pink dress and her hair was in a half up.  
  
"Hey. Are we ready?"  
  
"Almost." Bianca got up and grabbed her purse. She walked over to Babe and sighed. "I am still pretty upset about you keeping her but...that doesn't mean you can't hold Miranda when I need you too."  
  
"Bianca, I don't want to confuse her."  
  
"It's okay. Don't worry."  
  
They heard crying and Erica call. "Bianca! Miranda wants you!"  
  
"Coming! It'll be all right, Babe." Bianca gave her a smile and went to get Miranda.  
  
At the park, Bianca walked around greeting everyone with Miranda in one arm while giving everyone hugs with the other. Everyone had seen the baby before but now they saw her differently. Myrtle came up to Miranda and smiled.  
  
"Hello darling child. Oh she is the spitting image of her mother."  
  
Bianca smiled. "Thank you, Myrtle. Isn't she perfect?"  
  
"In every sense of the word. Darling, I have never seen you look so happy."  
  
Bianca blushed and bounced Miranda lightly. "My little angel."  
  
"Now Miranda, you be good to your mother." Miranda giggled at that. Bianca's heart warmed and she kissed Miranda's head.  
  
Bianca looked up and spotted JR. He looked over at her and waved. Bianca nodded. She went over to Kendall. "Hey could you take her?"  
  
"Sure." Kendall took Miranda and Sonia came over to coo at the baby.  
  
Bianca walked over to JR. "Hey."  
  
"Hey Bianca. How's Be...Miranda?"  
  
"She's fine. Are you here to see Babe?"  
  
"Yeah um there are a few things I need to tell her."  
  
"JR, whatever you do, don't hurt her."  
  
"I've already done enough." He walked towards the young woman and Bianca turned to watch him.  
  
Babe turned around and froze when she saw JR.  
  
"JR...I didn't expect to see you."  
  
"I know. I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
JR sighed and tried not to focus on Kendall holding Miranda. "It was me."  
  
Babe was confused. "What was?"  
  
"I drugged you."  
  
Babe looked at him in shock. "Why...why would you do that?"  
  
"Because I was mad about the annulment."  
  
"The annul...you told me you forgave me! You lied?"  
  
"Well so did you! About Bess!"  
  
"I know. Because I loved you and I knew you'd leave me if I told the truth. I couldn't handle it anymore, though. I just...I couldn't. Now Miranda is back where she belongs, with her mama."  
  
JR sighed. Bianca walked over.  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
JR nodded. "Yes, everything's fine. Bianca, I heard you went to Llanview. Did you find out anything?"  
  
Bianca shook her head. "I met Paul's sister. She had a baby with her."  
  
"She had a baby...what did she look like?"  
  
"Um...blonde hair, darker than Babe's, not too thin..."  
  
"Oh my God." JR put a hand to his mouth.  
  
"What is it?" Babe asked.  
  
"I met her. I met her...the day we left from the hospital. She came by and she had a little boy with her. He was about Be...Miranda's age."  
  
"You saw her too?" Bianca asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah. I have to go..."  
  
"JR! You can't tell me you drugged me and then leave!" Babe said.  
  
"Look I have to find out...something, anything. We'll talk later." He ran off.  
  
Bianca looked at Babe. "He drugged you? Why?"  
  
Babe sighed. "Long story. Look let's just focus on today. It's a happy occasion!"  
  
Bianca nodded. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine." Babe said. "Just focus on your baby girl."  
  
Bianca smiled and gave her a quick hug before going to see Kendall.  
  
"Hey it's almost time for your speech."  
  
Bianca nodded and took Miranda. Everyone took their seats and Bianca got onto the platform.  
  
"Everyone, thank you so much for being here. This past week has been the most amazing time I have ever had. Miranda is home, where she belongs. I know you all are wondering how I can forgive Babe for what she did. The truth is...I don't know. I guess I blame her mother more for keeping the secret from coming out. I've been thinking a lot about that night...something doesn't feel right. I know that baby boy is still out there. Not at the bottom of the river, but he's somewhere. I can't think about it too much. All I can think about is my Miranda." Bianca looked down at her baby, who was scanning the crowd. "My dreams were shattered when she was lost but now I have them back. Everything I ever wanted for myself and for Miranda is back. I have never been so happy. I just want to thank everyone for their love and support. I just hope you continue loving me as well as Miranda. I can't wait to start our new life together. If I seem a little jumpy having people around her, I apologize. I just lost her once and I am so afraid...of loosing her again."  
  
Everyone clapped and Bianca smiled. She turned Miranda around and hugged her close. After the celebration, a woman came up to her.  
  
"Bianca Montgomery? I'm a reporter with The Banner in Llanview and I was wondering if I could do an interview with you about your baby?"  
  
Hearing the name of the paper, Bianca wasn't so sure.  
  
"Oh I don't know."  
  
"Please. I know every mother out there will want to hear what you have to say. Especially those who can't have their children back."  
  
Bianca bit her lip and nodded. "Okay but I will not answer anything about Michael Cambias."  
  
"Understood."  
  
Bianca smiled.  
  
In Llanview two days later, Todd Manning was walking towards his house when he saw a picture of a woman holding a child close to her. He stopped and pulled out a quarter and got the paper out of the box. The caption read 'Bianca Montgomery's child alive!' Todd read through it and smirked when he saw that Babe Chandler had lost a little boy. A quote by Bianca said that she believed the child was still alive.  
  
"I knew it. Don't worry Ace, you'll be back in Pine Valley soon enough." 


	7. Bianca, do me a favor?

Thanks for all the feedback and my apologies for getting Llanview spelled wrong! I always have trouble with that!  
  
Title: She's my baby, where's your baby?  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Summary: Babe finds the courage to tell Bianca about Miranda. After Bianca has Miranda, Babe, Kendall, JR, Adam, David, and the whole town bands together to find baby boy Chandler.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own All My Children nor it's characters.  
  
AN: Takes place after the week of June 28th-July 2nd. Babe has fully recovered from her drug overdose. I don't know what else to call it, besides JR trying to hurt her.  
  
AN # 2: I haven't watched OLTL so I don't know those characters well. They'll come in once I watch some more.  
  
After a long day of avoiding phone calls and visiting friends and family, Bianca changed into her pajamas and got Miranda into her PJs. Babe had gone to see her mother and Kendall had gone home after making sure her sister and niece would be all right.  
  
Bianca put Miranda in her rocker and went to the fireplace to start a fire. Once that was finished, she went into the kitchen and heated up a bottle for Miranda. She went back out to the living room and set the bottle down before picking Miranda up and settling her in her arms.  
  
"I bet you're hungry, huh? Yeah. It's almost time for bed and you must be tired. Everyone came by to see you and I bet that ringing phone got on your nerves. Now it's quiet time. Just you, me, and the glowing embers. I love you so much, Miranda. I'm going to protect you with my heart and soul." Bianca kissed the top of her head and rocked gently. "Close your eyes, sleep is more than it seems. Soon you'll discover a garden of dreams. A blossoming tapestry lights up the dark. Dreams are the flowers that bloom in your heart..."  
  
After Miranda was asleep, Bianca took her upstairs and put her in her crib, making sure she wasn't too warm or too cold. She locked the window and left the room, taking one last look. She went downstairs and let the fire die.  
  
The phone rang and she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I know where the Chandler baby is."  
  
Bianca got a weird look on her face. "Who is this?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
"How do I know this isn't a hoax?" Bianca asked skeptically.  
  
"You'll know. Meet me at the Pine Valley Inn. Bring your sister. I know you are uncomfortable about this."  
  
Bianca sighed. "When?"  
  
"Tomorrow at noon." The man hung up.  
  
Bianca stared at the phone in shock.  
  
Bianca and Kendall walked into the Inn and looked around.  
  
"Okay I don't see him let's go."  
  
"Kendall." Bianca grabbed her arm. "It's fine. We're safe here."  
  
"Bianca, are you sure about this?"  
  
"I'm sure." They sat down at a table and soon a man joined them.  
  
"Ms. Montgomery, Ms. Hart? Todd Manning, this is my fiancée Blair."  
  
"How do you do?" Blair asked shaking Bianca's hand and then Kendall's.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Bianca said.  
  
They sat down and Todd handed the girls an old newspaper. "I wrote a story about the helicopter crash. Right next to it is a birth announcement."  
  
Bianca skimmed the story about the crash and then moved on to the birth announcement. "Asa Buchanan II was born March 22, 2004. Yeah, it's the same day my friend's baby was born."  
  
"Right. Recently we've found out her cousin's child is not hers nor is he her husband's."  
  
"What do you know?" Kendall asked.  
  
"Not a lot. Just that this baby that you're reading about is not who Kelly says he is."  
  
"Kelly." Bianca said.  
  
Todd pulled out a picture and handed it to Bianca. "Does this baby look familiar?"  
  
Bianca nodded. "Yes I saw him last week sometime after I got my daughter back."  
  
"Congratulations by the way. Where is she?"  
  
"She's at our mothers. So based on this, why did you decide to pursue this?"  
  
"Well Kelly's going a little nuts with the secret and Kevin recently fired me from The Banner so..."  
  
"Oh you're trying to make their lives miserable?" Kendall asked.  
  
"In a way. This is also affecting our daughter so we just want the truth to come out and everything to go back to normal."  
  
"Believe me, so do we. Can we keep this picture?"  
  
"By all means."  
  
"So what do we do? I mean if this baby is Babe's son, how do we go about proving that?"  
  
"By proving that Paul Cramer is a liar. Also since neither Kevin or Kelly have any legal right to this baby, he could be taken away so we need the mother to come and tell them that she wants her baby back. She does, right?"  
  
Bianca nodded. "I hear her crying every night. She misses him. She only got a few precious moments with him like I did with Miranda."  
  
"Okay so...will you help?"  
  
Bianca and Kendall looked at each other.  
  
"We'll try." Kendall said.  
  
"Great. Well we better get going. It was nice meeting you."  
  
Bianca nodded and they left. Bianca looked at her sister.  
  
"Think if we show this to Babe, she'll be able to tell."  
  
"He's her son."  
  
"Miranda's my daughter and I didn't recognize her for four months."  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. But Bianca, you knew in your heart it was her, didn't you?"  
  
Bianca nodded. "Yeah I did. Come on let's go, I can't stand to be away from her."  
  
Kendall chuckled and they got up and left. They went to the penthouse and knocked. Erica opened and put a finger to her mouth.  
  
"Quiet. She was out like a light as soon as she finished her bottle."  
  
"Ohh." Bianca went to the couch and set her purse down. "Was she good?"  
  
"Very. She's not a fussy child, I'll tell you that. How did it go?" She looked at Kendall.  
  
"Fine. It looks like there's hope after all."  
  
"Do you know for sure though?" Erica looked at Bianca.  
  
Bianca took out a picture and showed it to her mother. "Can you tell?"  
  
Erica examined the photo and sighed. "No, I can't. What are you going to do?"  
  
"We're going to find this baby and prove he belongs to Babe."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"We have to, mother. For Miranda and this sweet little baby who is probably in the wrong home."  
  
Erica looked into Kendall's eyes and had never seen someone look so sure of herself. "I wish you both luck. What are you going to do next?"  
  
"Show Babe this picture. Maybe she'll see something."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Bianca nodded. "I'm going to get Miranda then we'll be on our way."  
  
Erica smiled. Bianca went into the other room and Kendall looked at her mother.  
  
"I have never seen her so happy."  
  
"I know. Miranda did the cutest thing today."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes I had her in her car seat facing me while I was on the phone with Jack. I was looking at a picture of Bianca and I turned it around and she took one look at it, smiled and started kicking her feet. She reached for the photo so I held it out towards her and she touched the frame. She looked a bit confused but she had that smile on her face. I swear I melted when I saw that."  
  
"She does that with me too. It's like she's known this whole time."  
  
Bianca walked out with the car seat and Miranda inside. "Well we're ready to go. Mom, thank you so much for everything."  
  
Erica hugged and kissed Bianca. "It was no trouble at all. I'm enjoying this time with Miranda."  
  
Bianca smiled. "We better get going. Bye mom."  
  
"Bye sweetheart. Kendall, you keep an eye on these two."  
  
Kendal chuckled. "Always. We'll keep you updated."  
  
They left and headed to Bianca's house. They got there and saw Babe on the phone. She smiled and told the person she had to go before hanging up.  
  
"That was David calling to check on Bianca and Miranda. Where were you two?"  
  
"Everywhere. Babe we have something to show you." Bianca said.  
  
"What is it?" She looked back and forth between Kendall and Bianca.  
  
Bianca handed the carrier to Kendall and pulled out a picture.  
  
"I want you to look at this picture very closely. Can you do that?"  
  
"Sure." Babe took the photo and looked at it. "Oh...it's the little boy I saw at the hospital a couple of weeks before..." She looked at Bianca. "Why are you showing me this?"  
  
"Just look."  
  
Babe examined the photo and her eyes widened. "Bianca...are you saying..."  
  
Bianca sat beside her friend and took her hand. "Babe, I met this couple from Llanview, Todd and Blair Manning. They told me that they recently found out this baby doesn't belong to Kelly Cramer or her husband, Kevin Buchanan. They don't know who the mother is. He's the same age as Miranda. Babe, this could be your child."  
  
Babe bit her lip and looked at Bianca. "Oh my...I am so sorry. This whole time...this whole time. I am a horrible person."  
  
"Babe, it's all right. I forgive you. But now it's time for this baby to be in his mother's arms."  
  
Babe looked at the picture of this innocent child and looked at Bianca. Tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Bianca..."  
  
"Oh Babe." Bianca hugged her close and let Babe cry softly.  
  
After Babe stopped crying, she sighed. "What's his name?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
Babe looked at her. "Tell me."  
  
"He's named after Asa Buchanan, but they call him Ace."  
  
Babe wrinkled her nose. "Bianca, do me a favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I get him back, remind me to change his name."  
  
Bianca giggled. "No problem." Bianca hugged her friend tightly. 


	8. You seriously want me to do this?

Title: She's my baby, where's your baby?

Rating- PG-13

Summary: Babe finds the courage to tell Bianca about Miranda. After Bianca has Miranda, Babe, Kendall, JR, Adam, David, and the whole town bands together to find baby boy Chandler.

Disclaimer: I do not own All My Children nor it's characters.

AN: Takes place after the week of June 28th-July 2nd. Babe has fully recovered from her drug overdose. I don't know what else to call it, besides JR trying to hurt her.

AN # 2: I haven't watched OLTL so I don't know those characters well. They'll come in once I watch some more.

Bianca woke up gasping from a nightmare. She put a hand to her forehead and looked around the dark room. She glanced at her clock and groaned. It was 2:30 in the morning. She got out of bed and went to check on Miranda. She went into her bedroom and looked in her crib, smiling to see her blissfully asleep. She gently stroked the baby's soft downy hair and sighed.

"I guess it was just a bad dream. You're really here."

"Bianca?"

Bianca turned and saw Babe standing there in her robe.

"Hey."

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just had a bad dream. I came to check on her."

Babe smiled. "She's a peaceful little sleeper."

"Yes she is."

"You know...I had a dream out both our babies."

Bianca looked at her. "Really?"

"Yeah. They were both teenagers and they were best friends. They did everything together."

"What was Miranda like?"

"Her mama. She had a temper but she was as sweet as her mother."

Bianca blushed and looked at her baby. "It's so weird...I keep expecting all of this to be a dream."

"It's no dream, Bianca. She's right here where she belongs."

Bianca smiled and looked down when Miranda started to squirm.

"Sh. It's okay. Sleep, my beautiful little Miranda. Your dreams will keep you safe."

Babe smiled and sighed. Bianca looked at her.

"Babe?"

"I just keep thinking of my little boy. If he's where you say he is, who's tucking him in at night? Who's holding him? He doesn't even know who I am...I don't know what I'll do if he keeps crying and I can't do anything."

"Babe, it's all right. We'll find him. He'll be okay. You'll be a wonderful mother to him." Bianca hugged her.

"How can you say that when I hurt you?"

"You took good care of Miranda. It still hurts that I missed so much but I have her back now. That's all that matters."

Babe smiled and hugged her close.

Bianca went into the Fusion offices and saw Greenlee, Simone and Ryan working hard.

"Hey everyone. Look who wants to say hi." Bianca said holding Miranda in her arms.

"Oh...." The girls immediately went to the baby and starting cooing. Miranda took in the attention.

"Can I hold her?" Greenlee asked.

"Sure." Bianca carefully handed Miranda over to her and set the baby bag down. "Is Kendall around?"

"She went to make some copies. She should be back soon." Simone said.

"Okay. Hey Ryan I wanted to talk to you about Miranda's fortune." Bianca said to him.

"Okay um...let's go talk in the hall." Ryan led her into the hall and Bianca kept her eye on Miranda from where she was.

"Listen, since Miranda is back it means that the money immediately goes to her. I wouldn't take it back if it wasn't for Miranda. But since it is, I will...only I want you to keep the position."

"Bianca, I couldn't let you do that."

"I want you to. I'll take the money and when Miranda gets older, she can decide what she is going to do with it."

"You're positively sure about this?" Ryan asked skeptically.

"Yes. I know I'm in charge but I have to think about Miranda."

"All right. Thank you Bianca."

"Hey Binx. Is everything okay? Where's Miranda?" Kendall asked.

"Everything's fine. Miranda's in there with the girls."

"Okay. Hey my lunch break is coming up, how about I take you and Miss. Miranda someplace special. My treat."

"Oh I don't know." Bianca said.

"Please?" Kendall pouted.

Bianca looked at Ryan. "Do you need her for anything?"

"Take all the time in the world, Kendall."

"Thanks Ryan! Come on, Bianca."

"Oh all right." Bianca smiled. "But only because I am dying to talk to you."

Kendall hugged her sister and went to steal her niece away from Simone.

Bianca and Kendall sat at a booth and Bianca set Miranda's carrier beside her.

A waitress came over and took their orders before leaving.

"So what do you need to talk about?" Kendall asked.

"It's time to get the baby back. I just need help going about it."

Kendall licked her lips. "Do you have a plan?"

"Sort of. I was thinking that someone could go to Llanview and possibly find some information."

"I can't do it, Bianca, I've been in the newspapers a million times. They'd recognize me in an instant."

"No, I know that. But...they don't know Reggie."

"You think he's up for it?"

"Well he just might be but...we'd have to get a whole lot of permission for him." Bianca grinned. Miranda cooed and Kendall sighed.

"I don't know about this."

"Please Kendall." Bianca pouted. "For me? For Miranda?"

Kendall looked down at the baby and groaned. "Oh no. No not the pout. Don't tell me you got that from your mother." Miranda giggled and Kendall shook her head. "Okay, okay. We'll do it."

Reggie bounced Miranda up and down in the air and looked at Bianca and Kendall. "You seriously want me to do this?"

"Yes. We know you'd do anything for Miranda."

Reggie looked at the baby. "She is pretty cute. And would you mind telling me how I am going to explain that one to Jack and my Probation officer?"

"Just think of it as a little trip. A getaway if you will." Kendall smirked.

"So I will be taking pictures of some kid you think is Babe's?"

"We know it's him! He looks just like her." Bianca said.

Reggie sighed and turned Miranda around so she was facing her mommy and aunt. "I'll do it. How long do you want me there?"

"I'd say a week." Bianca said.

"We'll get you set up. I've called Ryan and he's agreed to loan some money for the flight, room, any necessities you may need."

"Where am I going to go? I mean how do I know where this kid could be?"

"He's not a kid, he's a baby just like Miranda. You'll know. Find Todd or Blair Manning and I promise you will find him." Bianca said.

Reggie sighed and looked at Miranda. "You will like this family, I promise. But for now...be warned." He took her away.

Bianca and Kendall looked at each other and giggled. The door opened and Jack and Erica came in.

"Bianca! Kendall! Girls what are you doing here?" Erica asked, overjoyed to see her two daughters.

"Oh...just asking Reggie for a little help." Kendall grinned.

"Okay what are you two up to and where is Miranda?" Jack asked.

Reggie answered that question. "Bianca? I think Miranda just grew another butt."

Bianca laughed. "Oh...my God." She grabbed the diaper bag and ran to check on Miranda.

Kendall nodded. "I get everything now. Uh Jack? Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure what is it?"

Kendall let out a tiny smile.


	9. I need my baby

Title: She's my baby, where's your baby?

Rating- PG-13

Summary: Babe finds the courage to tell Bianca about Miranda. After Bianca has Miranda, Babe, Kendall, JR, Adam, David, and the whole town bands together to find baby boy Chandler. WARNING: Possible spoilers pertaining to Ace's paternity.

Disclaimer: I do not own All My Children nor it's characters.

AN: Takes place after the week of June 28th-July 2nd. Babe has fully recovered from her drug overdose. I don't know what else to call it, besides JR trying to hurt her.

AN # 2: I haven't watched OLTL so I don't know those characters well. They'll come in once I watch some more.

Reggie hefted his bag over one shoulder and put the key into the hole before going into the small hotel room He dropped the bag on the bed and went to the phone to call his probation officer and then Bianca's house.

"Hello?" Bianca answered.

"Hey Bianca. I'm here and I'm ready to do the dirty work."

"Great. Now I don't want you taking pictures yet. Walk around the town and look for anyone. And Reggie? If you see Paul, don't get up in his face. Be calm."

"Bianca, you know me!"

"Reggie, do I have to remind you..."

"Okay, okay! I'll just get used to the surroundings. See you later, Bianca."

"See ya."

They hung up and Reggie called Jack before grabbed his notebook and pen and leaving the motel.

He went into one of the bars and sat at a table. He looked around and a waitress walked over.

"Hey stranger. I'm Natalie, can I get you anything?"

"I'll just have a soda, thank you."

"No problem. I don't think I've seen you around."

"Oh...just visiting."

"Interesting. What brings you here?"

Reggie paused for a minute but smiled and shrugged. "Not a lot."

"Okay. I'll be back with your drink." She left and Reggie let out a sigh of relief. He nearly forgot a cover story for why he was here.

Reggie pulled out his notebook and took down some notes. He glanced up and saw someone looking at him. He let out a slight smile and looked back down. He looked up again when the man walked over.

"Reggie Porter?"

"Um...who wants to know?"

"John McBain. Detective with the Llanview police."

"Oh it's nice to meet you."

"You too. Your father called, Jackson Montgomery?"

Reggie chuckled. "How did I know he'd do that?"

"He asked me to keep an eye on you, make sure you don't get into trouble."

"I don't want to."

Natalie walked over and handed Reggie his soda. "There you go. John, are you badgering the new guy?" She smiled.

"Never." John answered coyly.

Natalie nodded and turned to Reggie. "Enjoy your soda. If you need anything, don't hesitate to let me know."

"Thank you." She walked away and Reggie looked at John. "Look I don't want any trouble."

"I know. Look whatever it is you're up to, be careful. People in this town can be very sly."

Reggie nodded and licked his lips. "What do you know about...Kelly Buchanan?"

John smiled. "I knew you were up to something. Careful. The Buchanans are powerful people." He got up and walked away.

Reggie watched him leave and then looked down at his notebook. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Reggie was walking in the park when he ran into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Oh no it's okay." The woman smiled. "You're not from around here are you?"

"Uh...no. I'm Reginald."

"Kelly."

Reggie frowned a bit but smiled. "That's a nice name. Oh and who is this?" He looked in the baby carriage at the baby. His eyes widened a bit but he kept his cool.

"Oh that's my son, Ace."

"He's adorable. I have one myself." He lied.

"You? But you look so young!"

"I know. I was out on the streets before I was brought into a loving home. Hey buddy. It's nice to meet you." The baby cooed.

"Well we better get going. It was nice to meet you Reginald." She smiled.

"You too."

Reggie walked them walk away and chuckled. "Oh my God. It's him. It's really him." He rushed off.

Reggie dialed Bianca's number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Babe?"

"Yes."

"It's Reggie."

"Hey. How's the hunt?"

"Good. Babe, I saw him."

Babe paused. "Who? The baby?"

"Yes. I looked into his eyes. I touched his hand. It's him."

"Oh my God. Oh my God." Babe choked. "I need to get him back. I need my baby."

"Babe, there's something else."

"What?" She sounded worried.

"When he looked up at me, for just a split second, I swore I saw Jamie."

Babe gasped.

Reggie hid behind some bushes and took a picture of Kelly holding Ace outside the terrace. Ace was being fussy at the time. At one point, Ace looked right into the camera. Reggie thanked God that babies couldn't speak.

He had been there for five days and he had learned plenty about the people of Llanview, especially Kelly and Kevin Buchanan. For one, their marriage was falling apart and Ace was right in the middle. He wondered if Kevin even knew that Ace didn't belong to him or Kelly. Reggie was sure this was Babe's baby. There was no getting around it. He had her eyes, her nose, and her smile. Reggie took another picture as Kelly turned to speak to a man who had shown up. Reggie had seen him a lot lately inside the house. He must live there too, he thought.

Reggie was so involved in what he was doing he didn't hear footsteps behind him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes widened and he turned around quickly.


	10. He looked right at you

Title: She's my baby, where's your baby?

Rating- PG-13

Summary: Babe finds the courage to tell Bianca about Miranda. After Bianca has Miranda, Babe, Kendall, JR, Adam, David, and the whole town bands together to find baby boy Chandler. WARNING: Possible spoilers pertaining to Ace's paternity.

Disclaimer: I do not own All My Children nor it's characters.

AN: Takes place after the week of June 28th-July 2nd. Babe has fully recovered from her drug overdose. I don't know what else to call it, besides JR trying to hurt her.

AN # 2: I haven't watched OLTL so I don't know those characters well. They'll come in once I watch some more.

Reggie turned quickly and sighed. "Jamie."

Jamie stood before him, a set look on his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I figured you might need help."

Reggie pulled him down. "Are you nuts? Kelly might have spotted us!"

"Sorry! But Babe told me..."

"She told you I saw the baby."

Jamie nodded. "I wanted to see for myself."

"Look ahead. He's right there."

Jamie looked up and he nearly gasped, as he looked right into the baby's eyes. He gulped.

"Oh my God."

"I know. It has to be him. It all adds up. She's Paul's sister, he looks like Babe...it has to be him."

"You could be right. I want to help."

Reggie looked at Jamie. "And do what? I was just sent to find them."

"I have an idea. Come on." Jamie pulled him away from the house. As they left, they heard Ace cry.

Jamie grabbed the phone book and looked up the number for the house. He dialed the number.

"Hello?" a woman asked.

"Is this Kelly?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Hold on let me get her." He heard rustling then another voice.

"Hello?"

"I know what you did."

"Who is this?" Kelly asked.

"Not important! I know you stole that baby."

"No! He's my son!"

"Did you read the papers three weeks ago?"

"Yes. A woman got her baby back."

"It's time for the other woman to get her son back. And you have him."

"No! The mother didn't want him!"

Jamie hung up. "Damn it Paul Cramer!"

"What?" Reggie asked urgently.

"Paul told her the mother didn't want the baby."

Reggie looked at him disgustedly. "You're kidding! Babe wanted that baby as much as Bianca wanted Miranda!"

"I know. I have to call my dad." He dialed his dad's number.

"Hello?"

"Dad, it's me."

"Jamie, where the hell are you? Your mother and I are worried sick!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you. Tell mom I'm fine. I'm in Llanview with Reggie."

Tad sighed. "You don't give up, do you?"

"I saw the baby dad. I saw him...and I kind of called the house."

Tad groaned. "Tell me everything."

Jamie bit his lip.

Reggie and Jamie sat at the police station waiting to speak to John McBain. They were sitting calmly when Kelly came running in with Ace.

"I need help. I got a prank phone call from some guy claiming my baby wasn't mine."

Jamie and Reggie looked at each other.

John shook his head. "Okay calm down. Now what happened?"

Kelly started to tell him when she saw Reggie. "You! You're the one."

"Hey I didn't..."

"That's why you were so interested in my son. Well you're wrong. Ace is mine!"

"Reggie didn't call you! He was at the train station picking me up." Jamie stood up.

"And you are?"

"His best friend. I came to make sure he wasn't causing trouble." Jamie looked at Reggie pointedly.

Kelly shook her head. "I don't believe you. Stay away from me and stay away from my son." She looked down the baby and saw that he was looking right at Jamie. Jamie looked at the little boy. He looked like he was trying to figure something out. Kelly walked away and Jamie looked at the man.

"He recognized your voice." John said before walking away.

Jamie and Reggie looked at each other for a long time.

Jamie and Reggie got back to Pine Valley and the first thing they did was get the pictures developed. They went over to Bianca and Babe's house and knocked. Babe answered in her robe.

"Oh! Hey guys welcome home. Come in." She let them in and closed the door. "Be as quiet as you can, I helped Bianca put Miranda down for a nap before Bianca went to the store."

Jamie nodded and Reggie sighed.

"Well we found out lots of things and took plenty of pictures." Reggie handed them to her.

Babe looked at each of them closely. She saw one of Kelly holding him and Ace looking right at the camera.

"Oh my God. He looked right at you."

"I know. Almost scary."

Babe gulped. "So...what did you find out?"

"Kelly thinks the mother didn't want him."

Babe's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I did. The moment I saw him...I fell in love with him. I loved him even before he was born." Babe put a hand to her forehead. "It's him. How could I be so stupid?" She got up and went to look at a picture of Bianca holding Miranda. "Bianca missed so much...all because of me. I was so selfish."

"Babe, it's okay now. Bianca forgives you right?"'

Babe nodded. "Now that I see those pictures...how can I even look at her?"

Jamie walked over to her. "It'll be all right. Come here." Jamie held her close.

The door opened and Bianca walked in. "Hey guys you're back. Babe, what's wrong?"

Babe walked over and hugged her. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for keeping Miranda from you. My baby's alive...I know he's alive now and all this time I had yours. I am so sorry."

"Oh Babe...I forgive you. You know that. It's all right." Bianca rubbed her back and pulled away. "We'll get him and then you can make new memories with him. And Miranda can finally meet her future boyfriend."

Babe laughed and hugged her. "You are too good to be true."

Bianca blushed and went to hug Reggie and Jamie. She took the pictures and looked through them.

"So what's the plan now?" Jamie asked.

Bianca looked at him. "We can't do anything until we can prove Ace doesn't belong to Kelly nor Kevin. Then he becomes a ward of the state and Babe has to prove she's his mother."

Babe gulped and sat down. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Bianca asked.

"I might never get him back. No one will believe me. Who's going to believe a blonde bimbo over some rich woman?"

"Hey, do not call yourself that. Paul Cramer stole your baby, gave him to this woman, stole my baby, and gave her to you. I got her back now it's time to get this little guy back. I don't know why he did this but one thing's for sure. Ace...whatever his name is deserves to be here with you, his real mother. You carried him inside of you...he needs you."

"He won't remember me." Babe said softly.

"Don't think about that Babe. Just think about holding him again." Bianca said softly.

Babe smiled.

Jamie and Reggie heard whimpering over the intercom and Jamie went to get Miranda. He went upstairs and picked her up.

"Hey. Hey Miss. Miranda. Yeah you missed Uncle Jamie, huh? Guess what? We found your friend. Don't worry. He'll be back soon, safe and sound." Jamie kissed her on the head and took her downstairs.

Bianca smiled seeing her daughter was awake and went to get her.

"Hi sweetie. Hi. I'm sorry if we woke you."

Miranda cooed and smiled at Bianca. Bianca kissed her forehead lovingly. Babe smiled.

That night, Bianca dropped Miranda off at Erica's penthouse and took Babe, Kendall, Jamie, Maggie, and Reggie out for a night on the town. They needed a rest after everything that had happened. They went to SOS and decided to have a grand ole time.

"No one spiked my drink did they?" Babe teased as Jamie handed her a coke.

They rolled their eyes.

"Yeah right Babe. We're not that stupid...uh no offense to JR." Maggie said.

"Don't say that." Bianca said. "He has to own up to what he did to you, Babe."

"I know." Babe swirled her drink around and took a sip. "Bianca, I hope you're not too nervous about being away from Miranda."

"Me? Oh no I'm fine. Hey Kendall." She said as Kendall walked over.

"Hey! I just had to make a quick phone call." She sat down. Everyone immediately looked at Bianca.

"What? You think I set her up, don't you?"

"Well of course. I mean she was probably just going to the bathroom and you conned her into calling your mother and checking on the baby." Reggie said.

"I did not call our mom. Besides, Uncle Jack told me she took Miranda shopping." Kendall drank her drink innocently.

They all laughed and Bianca shook her head. Babe smiled and looked at them.

"Thanks guys. I really needed this night out."

"We know and you deserve it. You too, Bianca. Just because you're a mom doesn't mean you don't have to have fun." Maggie said.

"I know. Just think...one day it'll be Miranda and...Brian here."

Babe choked on her drink. "Brian?"

"Well yeah, you are renaming your baby right?" Bianca asked.

"Of course just...Brian?"

"I like David." Maggie said.

Babe looked at her weirdly and Maggie just grinned.

"No. Reggie is the coolest name." Reggie smiled.

Babe laughed.

"Justin. I like Justin." Jamie said.

"Justin. Justin...it sounds perfect." Babe smiled.

"Okay. Justin it is then." Bianca and Babe clinked glasses and drank their cokes. "Jamie, come on let's dance." Babe pulled him up.

"Oh I don't know."

"Oh come on! I want to have fun and I promise I won't call you JR this time."

Jamie shook his head. They went out onto the dance floor and danced around just having fun. They were dancing when Babe tripped.

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"Babe, are you okay?" Jamie asked holding her up.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm...perfect." Babe said softly.

Jamie licked his lips and stared into her eyes. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. After a few seconds, she kissed him back.


	11. You want Jamie to be his father

Title: She's my baby, where's your baby?

Rating- PG-13

Summary: Babe finds the courage to tell Bianca about Miranda. After Bianca gets Miranda back, Babe, Kendall, JR, Adam, David, and the whole town bands together to find baby boy Chandler. WARNING: Possible spoilers pertaining to Ace's paternity.

Disclaimer: I do not own All My Children nor it's characters.

AN: Takes place after the week of June 28th-July 2nd. Babe has fully recovered from her drug overdose. I don't know what else to call it, besides JR trying to hurt her.

They continued kissing until they heard someone cough. They pulled away and turned to see JR.

"JR."

"Hey Jamie. Babe."

Babe gulped. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"About?" Babe folded her arms.

"It's a private matter."

"Whatever you say to her you can say in front of me." Jamie said.

"No Jamie it's okay. JR let's talk outside."

They went outside and Babe licked her lips. "I think we should get a divorce."

"I was going to say the same thing." JR said. "How's Be...Miranda?"

"She's fine. She's transitioned herself enough where she knows Bianca's her mother. In fact I think she's always known."

JR nodded. "What about...the baby...our son?"

Babe sighed. "Jamie and Reggie went to Llanview and took pictures of him...I'm sure he's my baby."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to get him back. Then I'm not going to lie anymore. I'm going to find out who his father is."

"Wait a minute, I thought the DNA test proved I was the father."

Babe sighed. "I loved you JR. I would have done anything to keep you from leaving me." She turned and went back inside. Babe sat at the table and put a hand on her forehead.

"Babe?" Jamie asked.

"What did he say to you?" Bianca asked protectively.

"Nothing. I just...I told him I wanted a divorce...and I also told him I don't know who my son's father really is."

"What?" Jamie asked in shock.

"I know. I told so many lies...its time to make them right. I made one right." Babe took Bianca's hand. "And now a beautiful baby girl is back to her equally beautiful mother." Bianca blushed and smiled.

"Thanks Babe."

"The next one...getting my baby boy back and giving him a father he deserves." Babe looked around the table and looked at Jamie. "I'm sorry I lied to all of you."

Jamie nodded. "Everything will be right again."

Kendall nodded.

Bianca lifted Miranda into her arms and sat down in the rocking chair. She smiled as she carefully cradled her baby girl.

"Your mommy and grandma made this chair together before you were born. Do you remember being inside of me and being rocked to sleep?" Bianca chuckled softly and kissed her forehead. Miranda looked up at her with wide eyes. "Miranda...my sweet little Miranda. You made me whole again. I love you." Bianca rocked gently back and forth.

Babe smiled from where she stood and went to her own bedroom. She picked up the photo of Ace and looked at it carefully.

"Are you really my little baby boy? Don't worry. You'll be home soon."

_"We're here for the christening of Miranda and Justin. Who are the Godparents of these children? Miranda?"_

_Jamie and Babe stepped forward. Bianca handed Miranda over to Babe. Jamie had taken Justin._

_"Justin?"_

_Bianca and Reggie stepped forward. Bianca took Justin._

_"These children and their mothers have been through so much in these past few months. Now God has placed them where they belong. Miranda and Justin, may you both have long and happy lives. You were brought into this world for a reason and we wish you luck in this world. James Martin and Babe Chandler, you promise to watch over Miranda when she needs?"_

_"Yes." They answered._

_"Always be there for her and comfort her when she needs help from everyone around her, as well as her mother?"_

_"Yes."_

_"In the name of the father I christen this child Miranda Mona Montgomery."_

_Bianca smiled softly and everyone applauded. Babe shushed Miranda when she started to whimper from having water poured on her forehead. "It's okay, I'll hand you over to mama in a bit."_

_The priest turned to Bianca and Reggie. "Reginald Porter and Bianca Montgomery, you promise to watch over Justin when he needs you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Always be there for him and comfort him when he needs everyone around him?"_

_"Yes."_

_"In the name of the father, I christen this child Justin Thaddeus Martin."_

Babe gasped and sat up. She put a hand to her heart to slow it down.

"Whoa."

The door opened and Bianca walked in. "Babe are you okay? I heard you gasping."

"Yeah I'm...I'm fine. I just had this really wonderful dream."

"Tell me." Bianca walked over and sat in front of her.

"We had our babies...and they were beautiful. We were christening them. They were so calm, except for when the water was poured on them. Miranda was whimpering and Justin was fussy."

"That sounds like a wonderful dream."

Babe nodded. "But that's not the whole thing. When they said Justin's full name, it was Justin Tad Martin."

Bianca smiled. "I think your dream is trying to tell you something."

"Like what?"

"You want Jamie to be his father."

Babe smiled. "I think I do. Oh Bianca...I really do."

"Come here." Bianca held her close.


	12. Babe, we're only making things worse

Title: She's my baby, where's your baby?

Rating- PG-13

Summary: Babe finds the courage to tell Bianca about Miranda. After Bianca gets Miranda back, Babe, Kendall, JR, Adam, David, and the whole town bands together to find baby boy Chandler. WARNING: Possible spoilers pertaining to Ace's paternity.

Disclaimer: I do not own All My Children nor it's characters.

AN: Takes place after the week of June 28th-July 2nd. Babe has fully recovered from her drug overdose. I don't know what else to call it, besides JR trying to hurt her.

AN # 2: I haven't watched OLTL so I don't know those characters well. They'll come in once I watch some more.

Kendall was busy working when she heard cooing. She raised an eyebrow and continued working. She heard more coos and sighed, looking down on the ground where Miranda was playing with a stuffed elephant.

"Now Miranda, auntie Kendall is trying to work."

Miranda just giggled and played.

"You're trying to distract me." Kendall made some doodles. "It's not working." Miranda squealed and Kendall immediately looked down. She had thrown her elephant.

Kendall chuckled and went over to get the elephant. "Is this yours?" Miranda reached for it. Kendall teased her a bit before scooping her up and playing with her. She held out the elephant in front of her and when Miranda reached for it, she pulled back making Miranda giggle. Kendall's heart could burst with the love she had for this little baby on her lap.

"Miranda do you realize how much I love you." Miranda looked up at her curiously. "I bet you do. I bet you know so much already inside that little head of yours." Miranda cooed and took her elephant, looked at it and held it up to Kendall. "For me?" Kendall chuckled and kissed her head. "I'm going to be out of a job soon because of you." Miranda giggled. "You evil baby." Kendall looked around. "Do not tell your mother I said that. She'll give me the biggest lecture of both our lives."

Kendall set Miranda down and went back to work. Miranda cooed and Kendall looked at her. She gasped. In two seconds, Miranda had turned over onto her stomach and lifted herself up.

"Oh my Go...oh my God Miranda! Oh Miranda!" She looked around frantically. "Camera! Camera! Where's my camera!"

The elevator opened and Bianca walked in. "Hey Kend...oh my God!" Bianca's eyes went wide with excitement seeing her daughter holding herself up. "Oh Miranda!" Bianca got to the floor and laughed. "Oh honey you're holding yourself up! Oh look at you miss. Adventurer."

Kendall chuckled. "I was looking for my camera, I couldn't let you miss this moment."

"Oh..." Bianca smiled and Miranda got a weird look on her face. "Oh she's getting tired, come here beautiful." Bianca gently lifted Miranda into her arms. "Oh sweetheart mommy is so proud of you." Tears slid down her face and Kendall sighed softly. Bianca looked at her. "I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me."

Kendall shook her head. "No. Bianca, you're my baby sister I want to worry about you.""

Bianca stood up carefully. "Kendall you have been so wonderful with Miranda and with me. How do you do it?"

Kendall smiled. "I just love you both."

"We love you too, don't we Miranda?"

Miranda giggled.

"Well I just came over to get her off your hands. Are you okay here?"

"I'm fine. So any updates on the Ace connection?"

"Nope. No idea what our next move is going to be." Bianca sighed.

Kendall pursed her lips. "Bianca?"

"Hmm?"

"Has Paul Cramer been questioned?"

"What do you mean?"

"About the crash. About Miranda."

"No...now that I think about it. Oh my God, Kendall. You're right. I'll be right back. I need you to watch Miranda for a while longer."

"Of course." Kendall took Miranda. "What are you going to do?"

"What I should have done the minute I found out about Miranda." She kissed her daughter good-bye and left. Kendall stood there confused while Miranda chewed on her toy ring.

Bianca walked into the PVPD and saw Derrick. She nodded and walked over to him.

"Derrick, hey."

"Bianca, is everything all right?"

"Yes. I realized that I never gave Paul Cramer the proper punishment for taking my baby and giving her to Babe. I want to press charges against him for kidnapping and reckless endangerment of two children."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes. If it's going to give Babe her happy ending, I want to do this. Also I want to find out exactly what happened to Babe's baby. I am not going to accept that he is lying at the bottom of the river. Everything about that night doesn't add up. It all begins when Paul told Babe her child was dead and when he told JR and Adam that Miranda was Babe's."

"You know something that you're not telling me."

Bianca was silent.

"All right. I'll get everything in order. I know you don't like trials though. If he pleads not guilty, do you really want to do this?"

Bianca nodded. "Yes. For Miranda and A...Babes baby." Bianca licked her lips.

"Okay. I will need a statement from you and Babe regarding that night."

"Okay. I'll call her right now."

Derrick nodded and Bianca went to the phone.

Babe and Bianca sat in separate rooms and gave their statements regarding what they knew about that night. All Bianca could remember was sitting up and seeing that the fire was dying. Miranda was still in her arms. Babe talked about Paul telling her that her baby was dead and the next thing she knew, she had a baby girl.

"Babe, why did you keep Miranda from Bianca all this time?"

"Selfish reasons. I wanted JR to love me. I thought if he knew what happened, he would hate me. But after I was drugged, I had this feeling that I needed to give Miranda back. It was time. I made the right decision. At first it was the wrong one but I learned from my mistake and I will never do anything to hurt Bianca ever again."

In Llanview, Babe and Bianca trailed the police car with Miranda in the backseat. They got to the restaurant where Paul was said to be and got out of the car.

Bianca took Miranda out of her seat and turned her around so she could face everyone.

The police went inside and Babe and Bianca waited. Five minutes later, Paul was led out and Babe couldn't take it.

"What did you do with my baby, you BASTARD!" she started to walk towards him.

"Babe, Babe!" Bianca pulled on her arm. "It's okay. Come on." Miranda let out a cry and Babe shook her head.

"You'll pay for what you did. You stole my baby from me. You stole Miranda from Bianca! I'll find out what happened, I swear it."

Bianca wrapped an arm around Babe. Miranda cooed and the girls looked towards the door. Kevin Buchanan was standing there with Ace. Babe and Bianca gulped and Miranda kicked.

"Come on Babe. It's time to go."

"No I..."

"Babe, we're only making things worse."

"I just...I can't leave him."

Bianca nodded. "Don't think of it as leaving. Think of it as...making him a promise."

Babe nodded and they got back in the car. She looked at the baby. "I'll be back for you, baby. I promise."


	13. I've told you what a liar Paul is

Title: She's my baby, where's your baby?

Rating- PG-13

Summary: Babe finds the courage to tell Bianca about Miranda. After Bianca gets Miranda back, Babe, Kendall, JR, Adam, David, and the whole town bands together to find baby boy Chandler. WARNING: Possible spoilers pertaining to Ace's paternity.

Disclaimer: I do not own All My Children nor it's characters.

AN: Takes place after the week of June 28th-July 2nd. Babe has fully recovered from her drug overdose. I don't know what else to call it, besides JR trying to hurt her.

Bianca put Miranda in her crib and turned on the mobile before quietly leaving. She walked over to Babe's room and saw her clutching her pillow.

"Babe?"

"Hey. How's Miranda?"

"Sleeping like an angel. Are you okay?"

"We need to get him away from that place. He needs me."

"I know. We'll get him, I promise."

The next morning, Bianca and Babe were making breakfast and Miranda was in her rocker watching her mobile. The doorbell rang and Babe sighed.

"Bianca, could you watch the eggs?"

"Sure." Bianca took the pan from Babe so Babe could get the door.

Babe answered and nearly gasped.

"Babe Chandler?"

Babe gulped. "Actually it's Bella. Bella Martin."

"Well Bella...may I come in?"

Babe was hesitant.

"Babe, who's at the door?" Bianca asked as she walked over. "Oh..."

"You must be Bianca. I'm Kevin Buchanan."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you."

"You too. I thought you said your name was Bella?"

"It is. Babe is just a nickname my close friends call me. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." He walked in and looked around. "Nice place."

"Thank you. I picked it out before my daughter was born."

"Interesting. I saw you two when Paul Cramer was arrested."

"Yes. He kidnapped my child." Bianca said. Babe was quiet. "He gave her to my best friend and when she found out, she immediately gave her back to me." Bianca bent the truth a tad bit.

Kevin nodded. "How old is she?"

"Five months."

"Same age as my son."

Bianca and Babe looked at each other.

"How did you come into contact with Paul Cramer anyway?"

Babe licked her lips. "Well..."

There was a knock on the door and Bianca went to get it. Jamie walked in

"Jamie. Hey."

"Hey." He walked over and stood beside Babe. "Who's this?"

"Kevin Buchanan. And you are?"

"James Martin."

"Oh you must be Bella's husband."

Jamie looked at Babe but knew to play along. "Yes." He wrapped an arm around her. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"I just want answers. For starters how do you know Paul Cramer?"

"Me personally? I don't. But it's his fault Bella's child is dead."

"Presumed dead, sweetie. I've told you what a liar Paul is."

Kevin nodded. "You know something."

Bianca, Jamie and Babe just looked at him. Miranda began to fuss and cried. Bianca immediately went over and picked her up.

"There, there now sweetie. Mommy's here. Yes. I'm here."

"Now I know where I recognized you from. That newspaper story." Kevin said turning to her.

Bianca held onto Miranda. "Yes. I talked to a reporter with The Banner."

"Have you found out for sure that Bella's child is alive?"

"No but we will." Bianca said defiantly.

Kevin nodded. "I better get back to my son. I just wanted to see what my ex brother in law would want to do with two innocent PV women." He left. Bianca looked at Babe who looked at Jamie. Miranda whimpered in her mother's arms.

"My baby's in Llanview. I need to get him back."

"Then we will. Tonight." Jamie said holding her close.


	14. You better get that nursery ready

Thanks to everyone for their spectacular reviews! I'm thinking of doing a sequel. What do you guys think?

Title: She's my baby, where's your baby?

Rating- PG-13

Summary: Babe finds the courage to tell Bianca about Miranda. After Bianca gets Miranda back, Babe, Kendall, JR, Adam, David, and the whole town bands together to find baby boy Chandler. WARNING: Possible spoilers pertaining to Ace's paternity.

Disclaimer: I do not own All My Children nor it's characters.

AN: Takes place after the week of June 28th-July 2nd. Babe has fully recovered from her drug overdose. I don't know what else to call it, besides JR trying to hurt her.

Bianca, Babe, Jamie, and Miranda went over to Jackson's apartment. Bianca handed Miranda over to Reggie so he could take her into the other room. They explained the situation to Jack.

"So because of these technicalities, we believe that Ace Buchanan is really Babe's son. I know it's a lot to go on but there are so many questions and twists and turns in this really weird story."

"Well...I'll believe it. How do you expect to get the child back?" Jack asked.

"Well." Bianca sighed. "We know that one baby was saved and another was never found. We also know that Paul Cramer is the sister of Kelly Cramer Buchanan and the night Babe had her baby, she herself had a baby boy but there are no records of her ever giving birth. Uncle Jack, there are so many connections. We know in our hearts that he belongs to Babe."

Jack sighed. "That's a lot to go on. Okay I'll make some calls. Are you guys prepared for the repercussions?"

Jamie nodded. "Yes. If it gets him back where he belongs." He looked at Babe who smiled softly.

"As soon as I am finished, I'll get a court order removing him from Kevin Buchanan's custody. Then we'll run some tests and as soon as they come back, we'll go from there."

"Thanks Uncle Jack. You don't know how much this means to us." Bianca said.

"I can imagine."

Jamie took Babe's hand and squeezed it tightly. Bianca closed her eyes and prayed silently.

Babe and Jamie waited for consent to go get Babe's child. They were advised that it would be tough since all Babe had to go on was a theory and a date of birth, along with the fact that Kelly never gave birth to Ace. There were too many things wrong about the circumstances of Miranda's and the little boy's births. Too many holes and they were determined to close them up for good.

Babe sighed once again. "I wonder what's taking so long."

"It's a complicated procedure, Babe."

"I know but...I just want my baby back home where he belongs."

"So do I." Jamie took her hand. "You know I do."

Babe looked at him. "How can you be so wonderful to me yet I don't deserve this? Heck I don't deserve to be living with Bianca let alone be near her baby."

"You did the right thing. Now it's time for payback."

Babe nodded. "Jamie?"

"Hmm?"

Babe leaned in and kissed him. "I want you to be his father."

"But I'm not."

"There's a lot you don't know, Jamie."

Jamie was about to ask what she meant but Jackson walked over to them.

"The judge feels that there's enough proof to go get the baby."

"Oh my God! Jamie, our baby's coming home!" Babe hugged him tightly.

"But...a police escort will have to take the baby from the home and then they will run a DNA test to prove you are his mother."

Babe nodded. "Thank you. Jamie...let's go get him."

"Okay. Wait we should call Bianca."

"I'm here." Bianca said walking in grinning.

"Oh Bianca!" Babe ran over and hugged her. "Our children are back where they belong."

"Yes they are. Come on. Miranda can't wait to meet her future husband."

Babe laughed and they all went to meet the police.

In Llanview, Kevin Buchanan was meeting with his father Asa when the police showed up.

"Kevin Buchanan?"

"Yes?"

"I have a warrant for the removal of Asa Buchanan II from your care."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"There's evidence that your ex-wife never gave birth to a child and since there is no record of an adoption, we feel that there are no legal grounds for you to keep the child."

Kevin's eyes widened. "You can't do this."

"We just did. Where's the child?"

Kevin shook his head.

Babe paced the room waiting for the DNA test to come back. It had been a few hours since Ace was taken from Kevin Buchanan and she had yet to hold him in her arms. Babe sighed and held herself.

"What's taking so long?"

"They have to get everything completed Babe, they'll be done soon." Bianca said bouncing Miranda up and down.

Babe smiled and sat beside her friend. "Bianca? Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome." Bianca looked down at Miranda and sighed. "Babe, if you had to do it all over again, would you change anything?"

Babe looked at Bianca. "Only one thing. I would have dialed 911."

Bianca smiled slightly and looked down at her child. Jamie walked into the waiting room and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hey, where did you run off to?" Babe asked.

"I decided to do a bit of shopping. For when your son comes home." Jamie handed her a present.

"Oh." She opened it and smiled. It was a little bear holding a block with the name Justin on it. "Jamie...it's so precious. Thank you."

"Anything for you."

Babe blushed. Derrick walked in and Babe stood up and walked over to him.

"Well?" Babe asked.

"You better get that nursery ready."

Babe gasped and she cried out. "My baby! Oh my God! Bianca, Jamie! He's my baby, my little baby boy."

"I know!" Bianca stood up and hugged her followed by Jamie.

"Oh...Detective, I want my baby. My little boy."

"Danielle is bringing him in."

"Oh..." Babe turned to Jamie. "My...our little boy. He's coming home."

Jamie smiled. "Congratulations."

"Hey mommy. Someone wanted to say hi." Danielle said.

Babe turned back and her eyes widened. Her son was looking around. She walked over and carefully gathered him in her arms. "Hello angel. Hello precious. It's your mama. I know. I know." Babe kissed his forehead and rocked him. "You're home now, sweetheart." Babe looked at Bianca. "Isn't he the most handsome little thing?"

"He is. Hi. Hi there. I'm your Aunt Bianca. I've been waiting for this moment since...well since I realized you were still here. Welcome home."

Danielle looked at Jamie. "Look at them."

"I know. I've never seen them so happy."

"Me neither."

Babe and Bianca looked at their children.

"Miranda, this is Justin. He's going to be your best friend forever and ever." Bianca said softly.

Miranda cooed.

"Justin, this is Miranda. She'll be there for you whenever you need her. Because her mama is going to teach her everything she knows."

Bianca smiled. "I can't take all the credit. You did a great job too."

"I didn't do anything Bianca. You came up with the plans, Reggie found him...oh I need to thank him."

"He's waiting for us. He has a surprise for Babe and the baby." Danielle grinned.

"Oh...guys I don't deserve this."

"You do. Come on. Let's get our little angels home."

They walked out and across the hall they saw Kelly and Kevin. Kelly looked towards them and she looked like she was in pain. Babe bit her lip and looked at Jamie.

"Come on. We better go." Jamie led her the other way.

Bianca held back. "Danielle, could you take her?"

"Sure. Come to Auntie Danielle, Miranda. Yes!" Danielle led her to Babe and Jamie.

Bianca watched them and then went over to Kelly.

"I know this was hard. But thank you for taking care of him."

Kelly shook her head. "He said she was a homeless woman."

"He said my daughter was dead." Bianca sighed. "We'll take good care of him. He'll be happy."

"You all must hate me."

"I can't decide who I hate more. Babe's mother for keeping the secret, Paul for stealing the babies, or you for just wanting a child." Bianca turned and walked away as fast as she could.

Babe walked into the house with her son and looked at him. "Welcome to your new home sweetie. Yes, you're going to be very happy here."

Bianca followed with Miranda and smiled. "Babe, why don't you go upstairs?"

"Okay. Well my little man, I guess you'll have to share your room with Miss. Miranda." They went upstairs and she passed a nursery. She stopped realizing that wasn't Miranda's room. She turned back and went in.

"Oh my..." She gasped.

The room was painted blue and a crib sat against the wall. A changing table was across from it and the rocking chair she had used in Miranda's old room was next to the window. The closet was full of baby clothes.

"When did you guys do this?" She turned to Jamie, Bianca, Reggie, and Danielle.

"Well remember when Jamie took you out to settle your nerves about little Justin?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah."

"Well that was the night mom had movers come get rid of every furniture that was in here and put in baby furniture. Kendall, Greenlee, Maggie, Danielle, Simone, and I supplied the toys and clothes. Then the next day while we took Miranda out to the park, a few painters came in and painted the room."

"Oh my...everything is so...perfect." She bounced Ace up and down a little and turned him around. "Well my little man, you will be very happy here."

Bianca walked over to her. "Well...I can honestly say it's over."

"It'll never be over." Babe sighed. "We missed so much all for selfish reasons."

"We have them back now. That's all that matters."

Bianca smiled and hugged her, being careful of the babies.

TBC


	15. Godmother gets the baby

Title: She's my baby, where's your baby?

Rating- PG-13

Summary: Babe finds the courage to tell Bianca about Miranda. After Bianca gets Miranda back, Babe, Kendall, JR, Adam, David, and the whole town bands together to find baby boy Chandler. WARNING: Possible spoilers pertaining to Ace's paternity.

Disclaimer: I do not own All My Children nor it's characters.

AN: Takes place after the week of June 28th-July 2nd. Babe has fully recovered from her drug overdose. I don't know what else to call it, besides JR trying to hurt her.

Bianca sat on the park bench holding Miranda. Justin was in his stroller looking around.

"Your mommy will be here very soon. She had to go get something done."

Bianca heard footsteps and turned to see Krystal. She sighed and turned back to Justin.

"Hey Bianca."

"Krystal." Bianca turned Miranda to face Justin when she squealed.

"I...I just came to see my grandson. Jamie told me he was here."

Bianca looked at her. "While it would give me great pleasure to make you suffer and say no, I won't. You deserve to see him." Bianca put Miranda behind Justin and took him out of the stroller. "Hey Justin. I'd like you to meet someone. We don't get along right now but I know she loves you as much as your mommy." Bianca carefully handed him to Krystal.

"Hey there big guy. Hey. Oh aren't you the most precious little boy."

Bianca took Miranda out of the stroller. "Babe's so happy. I have never seen her smile as much as she does when she holds him."

"I guess mothers have that special bond." Krystal stopped and looked at Bianca.

Bianca looked down. "You know...Miranda and Justin are so perfect. Yet they were both with the wrong people for all the wrong reasons. But when they were back with the right ones, I think they knew this was where they belonged."

"Bianca, I did some terrible, awful things to you. I'm just grateful you found it in your heart to forgive Babe."

"It was tough, I'll admit. As for what you did, I don't know if I can forgive you but for Babe's sake, I'll tolerate you being around because Justin is your grandson. He deserves to know you."

Krystal nodded and smiled at Justin.

Babe walked over and stopped when she saw her mother and Bianca. "Okay this isn't normal. Shouldn't you have a black eye right now, mama?"

"Oh stop it, Babe!" Bianca said, faking surprise.

"Babe. I think Bianca has more than common sense to do that. Maybe a scratch here and there."

Bianca chuckled. "Well we have two innocent children watching us. We can't subject them to this torture."

Krystal smiled. "Hey. I have my camera with me, would you take a picture for me with the babies?"

"Of course." Babe took Justin. "Hey little guy. Hey." She giggled when Justin smiled at her.

Krystal got up and Bianca stood next to Babe. They held their children close to them and smiled for the camera. Krystal took the picture and took a moment to look at the proud mothers and their babies.

"Now this is more than perfect."

Bianca smiled and looked down at Miranda. "Hey there. Hi." She kissed her on the top of her head.

The next day, Bianca was finishing up getting ready. There was a knock on the door and Erica walked in.

"Bianca."

"Hey mom. You ready?"

"Yes, just about. Sweetheart I wanted to give you something. Well it's for Miranda but..."

"Oh mom you didn't have to." Bianca got up and took the box that was in her hands. She set it on the bed and opened it, gasping. "Oh...this is beautiful." She picked up the dress and held it out in front of her. "Oh..."

"You wore it at your baptism and I felt it was time Miranda wore it."

"Oh mom. Thank you. This is so...perfect." Bianca smiled softly.

"Honey, is something wrong?"

"No it's just...I used to think about the what ifs before she came back to me. This was one of them."

Erica smiled. "And she's here. Right where she belongs."

Kendall walked in holding Miranda. "Hey. I was just walking by the hall and I saw the most precious child looking around and I figured she was searching for mommy."

Bianca smiled. "Hey you. Are you almost ready?"

Miranda giggled and bounced happily. Bianca took her and set her down on the bed.

"Mom, again thank you for everything. I don't know what I would have done if you and Kendall weren't here for me."

"We'll always be around, Binx."

Bianca smiled. There was a knock and they looked up to see Ethan.

"Oh...sorry I just came by to see my cousin."

"Ethan you know you can't bother a lady when she's getting ready." Kendall playfully hid Miranda from view.

"My apologies." He blushed and went to stand in the hall.

Bianca chuckled and looked at Erica, who coughed slightly.

"Mom, you promised."

"I'm sorry. I'm still not comfortable around...him."

"He's Miranda's cousin."

Erica nodded and turned to Miranda and put on her stockings. Bianca helped her get Miranda ready. Once that was finished, Bianca picked Miranda up and took her into the hall. Kendall and Erica were finishing getting ready. "Ethan could you take her? I'm going to check on Babe and Justin?"

"Sure." He took the baby who cooed.

Bianca went into Babe's room and smiled seeing Justin in his baptism outfit. "Aren't we the cutest little boy ever?" she tickled his chin and he laughed happily seeing Bianca.

Babe walked out of the bathroom and smiled. "Hey there. Oh you look beautiful."

"Thanks. Miranda's all ready."

"Great. I think we're all just about ready to go."

"Okay. Come on buddy, let's go meet daddy." Babe scooped him up.

Bianca rubbed Justin's back and gave Babe a hug. "I've been waiting for this moment for the last eight months."

"I know. Me too." Babe smiled, picked up Justin's diaper bag and headed off. Bianca went into the hall and smiled seeing Ethan teasing Miranda by moving his finger towards her nose and then away.

"That is too cruel." Bianca said.

"We're just having fun." He defended.

Bianca smiled and took her daughter.

"Mom? Kendall, we're ready to go."

"Coming." Erica called.

Bianca and Ethan went downstairs and saw Jamie holding Justin and Babe was watching them with a smile on her face.

Kendall and Erica walked down and they all headed to the church. Jackson was meeting them there with Reggie and Danielle.

Once they got there they got everything underway and Babe nearly gasped when she realized something.

"Bianca. This is from my dream."

"Really?"

"Yes. I didn't realize until now but...this is exactly how I pictured it."

"It is perfect." Bianca agreed. Miranda made little baby noises and Bianca looked at her.

"Oh really? Fascinating."

"Okay you know the rules, Binx. Godmother gets the baby."

Bianca chuckled and held Miranda in one arm while she got Justin with the other one. Babe quickly took Miranda so Bianca could hold Justin with both hands.

"There we go."

"How perfect are they?"

"I know. More than perfect."

Bianca and Babe went to their respective Godfathers, Jamie for Miranda and Reggie for Justin, and got started with the baptism. Miranda was first since she was older. She didn't really cry when the water touched her forehead but she squirmed.

"It's okay. I'll give you back to mommy soon."

Everyone snickered and Babe smiled slightly. "And I mean two minutes."

Bianca rolled her eyes and took Justin over to the priest. He christened the baby and got a cry out of him. Bianca softly shushed him and rocked him gently.

"It's okay. It's just a little water. Just a tiny bit."

After everything was finished, Babe handed Miranda to Bianca and was about to take Justin when Jamie stopped her.

"Babe."

Babe looked at him. "What?"

"I was waiting for the right time to do this. I figured now would be. Don't get jealous now you two." He said to the babies.

"Jamie?"

Jamie breathed deeply and got down on one knee. Babe's eyes widened and Bianca smiled. Babe looked at Bianca. Bianca nodded. She knew Jamie was going to do this. Babe looked back at Jamie.

"Babe, will you marry me?"

Babe smiled. "I'd love to."

Jamie smiled and stood up to kiss her. Babe pulled away and looked at JR.

"Hey JR?"

JR coughed and looked at her. "Yes?"

"When's our divorce going to be final?"

JR rolled his eyes and everyone laughed. Bianca handed Justin to Reggie and Miranda to Kendall before going over to Babe and giving her a hug.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. Maid of honor?"

"Always." Bianca smiled widely and hugged Jamie.

"Now everything's perfect." Babe said and she leaned up to kiss Jamie. "I have my fiancée, my little boy. My best friend and her baby. What else could I possibly want?"

"Another baby?" Jamie asked.

"Sure." Babe giggled and Bianca smiled. "A little girl. Maybe?"

"Yes and this time, get your own." Bianca hugged her tightly.

The End.


	16. AN

AN:

Thank you so much for all the feedback. You guys are terrific! I should have been clearer with the last chapter I apologize. But I am answering a couple of questions:

Jamie is the father. I was not telling on purpose but you guys are dying to know lol

Everyone they knew was at the christening. JR was there because he's part of Jamie's life and they still want him part of their lives. Also along with Krystal being semi forgiven, I figured Babe and everyone would want to apologize to JR as well as getting a major apology out of him. And in keeping with Pine Valley tradition, no one gets jail time for their crimes (except one Paul Cramer)

So I am glad you guys liked the story and yes you will get a sequel. It'll take place 18 years into the future.


End file.
